EN BUSCA DE LA INOLVIDABLE
by jekari
Summary: llegan chicos nuevos, pero no debemos olvidar en que es lo que cree nuestro corazon, sobre todo en la secundaria! FULL TAKARI, TAIXSORAXMATT MICHI KENYAKO Y HASTA MAS, en fin a leer!¡ cap 5 up!
1. EN LA SECUNDARIA, MUCHA CONFUSION

**EHHH HE VUELTO MIS FAN-ADICTOS DE NUEVO JEKARI PRESENTÁNDOLES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA AH PERO LES DIJE QUE IBA A VOLVER Y NO SE IBAN A OLVIDAR DE MI, ESTA HISTORIA SE BASA MAS COMO EN LA VIDA REAL…BUENO SIN MENTIRLES ME PASO A MI… SOLO QUE LA ****MIA NO TERMINO EN UN FINAL FELIZ, PERO BUENO PARA ESO SON LAS VACACIONES, PARA SEPARARSE DE LAS MALAS EXPERIENCIAS Y VOLVERLAS UN FIC JAJAJA. SIN MAS AQUÍ VAMOS DE NUEVO…AH AQUÍ LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE NUESTROS AMIGOS ESTÁN EN LETRA CURSIVA**

*************************************************************************************

**CAPITULO 1: EN LA SECUNDARIA, MUCHA CONFUSIÓN**

-no puede ser se me va a hacer tarde, y en mi primer día de secundaria…genial y ¡oh no! Tenia que recoger a Kari en su departamento, puede ser mi mejor amiga pero su carácter es terrible, sobre todo con alguien impuntual-

-adiós mamá-dijo cuando salio de su departamento

-adiós Tk cuídate mucho y ten cuidado los de secundaria pueden ser peligrosos-

-aja-dijo ya en la puerta

Tk se apresuro para llegar a recoger a Kari, pero cuando llego se encontró con una sorpresita…

-¿Davis? Que estas haciendo aquí-dijo Tk un poco enojado

-hola Tk, Kari no te dijo ahora nos vamos a ir los tres juntos a la escuela, sonrío Davis con una mirada maliciosa-

Tk volteo a mirar a Kari, pidiendo una explicación…

-vamos Tk no es nada malo, es que antes se iba solo, no creo que haya problema si viene con nosotros, ¿o si?-

-no para nada-dijo Tk fingiendo serenidad

-_genial ahora era cuando quería estar a solas con Kari, en la secundaria seria mas fácil pedirle que saliera conmigo y ahora esto…pero debo admitir que Kari no se ve nada mal con la falda del instituto…-_pensaba Tk sonrojándose

-Tk, Tk, TK-grito Kari

-ah que que paso-

-ya llegamos casi te pasas la entrada-

-ohh ^^ lo siento mucho _pero que estoy pensando el hecho de pasar a la secundaria no quiere decir que tenga esa clase de "pensamientos" y menos hacia ella-_

-oigan chicos miren-grito Davis, los tres se acercaron a la plazoleta central

-anda Kamiya esto lo vamos a decidir de una vez-

-cálmate Saotome no te afanes con eso, a medida que pase el año lo vamos a averiguar-

-olvídalo Kamiya, es el ultimo año y he esperado mucho tiempo por esto, anda o que eres un gallina-

-ay no a mi hermano le dijeron gallina-suspiro Kari

-luego que pasa cuando le dicen gallina Kari-dijo Tk

-a mi NADIE me dice gallina-con esto se le lanzo a Ranma Saotome (mala idea el es de los mejores en las artes marciales) mientras Kari suspiraba al ver la escena que parecía ya estaba acostumbrada-

-oigan basta-intervino Matt deteniendo la pelea-Saotome deja de provocar a Tai, y tu anda vámonos que van a darle la bienvenida a los nuevos y te recuerdo que están nuestros hermanos en esas, así que deja la estupidez-

-si ya detente Tai, por favor-dijo Sora con una sonrisa a la que Tai no se podía negar

-anda vete con tu amigo y tu "novia" maldito Kamiya-

-¡yo no soy su novia!-grito Sora con todas sus fuerzas

-cálmate Sora lo sabemos, no le pongas atención-le dijo Matt mirándole a los ojos, a lo que Sora solo agacho la cabeza…Tai solo podía observarlos con recelo

****************************************************************************************

En el auditorio…

-ALUMNOS YA BASTAAAA-grito el director Ruki a lo que todos se sentaron

-bien es un gusto presentarme, soy el director Ryo Ruki, es para mi un honor darle la bienvenida primero que todo a los alumnos que vienen de la primaria, y vienen a parar aquí a la secundaria de Odaiba a continuar sus estudios…también tenemos alumnos nuevos…-

-esto se va a poner interesante-dijo Davis

-cielos Davis tu solo piensas en chicas-dijo Kari en tono de molestia

-¿Qué? No Kari no es por eso…_solo quiero que llegue una chica que conquiste a Tk y me lo quite de encima para estar con Kari-_

-Primero se encuentra la señorita Rika Nonaka, ella ingresa a primero de secundaria-

-cielos se ve que es bastante ruda-dijo Tk

-pero es linda…no lo crees Tk?-dijo Davis empujándolo con el codo

-en serio lo crees Tk-le dijo Kari mirándolo a los ojos con señas de tristeza

-ah no digo no es que sea fea, pero…es normal es todo-dijo Tk totalmente rojo, Kari por dentro tenia la felicidad a flor de piel

Y si, Rika era una chica que parecía bastante ruda, pero era hermosa, tenia una moña alta en su cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules venia vestida de negro, con unos pantalones de cuero, pegados que dejaban ver una cuidada figura, una camiseta negra con destellos color plata, cadenas por todos lados, un aspecto bastante pesado.

-igualmente les presento a otra alumna que se presentara al primer año, su nombre es Tifany Wills y viene de los Estados Unidos-

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la presencia de la chica, incluso Tk (n/a: puede que quiera mucho a Kari, pero una chica hermosa no pasa desapercibida para los hombres) era de ojos grises brillantes, cabello negro con ondulaciones, largo hasta la cintura, tenia una blusa de cuello en V de color púrpura que dejaba ver el ombligo, un pantalón de jean, muy pegado que dejaba ver una figura descomunal, tez bronceada, delgada y con una bella sonrisa…si era la chica perfecta.

-y que tal ella Tk, también te parece normal-le pregunto Kari fastidiada

-ah ¿que? Kari discúlpame no te estaba poniendo atención-dijo Tk muy sonrojado puesto que Tifany no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde que había llegado

-de acuerdo continuemos, hay dos alumnas para cursar tercero de secundaria, una de ella es Yuri Kato y la otra es una estudiante de intercambio, su nombre es Mimi Tachikawa-

-¿? Mimi Tachikawa-se preguntaron al mismo tiempo los digielegidos, y de repente ahí estaba de vuelta, se había pintado el cabello color rosa con estrella, tenia una alegre sonrisa y se había puesto bastante guapa. Respecto a la otra chica, parecía muy tierna, tenía el cabello lis, corto y rojo, y unos ojos rubíes muy bonitos.

-hay dos estudiantes para segundo, sus nombres son Ken Ichijouyi y Henry Wong-

-Yolei y Kari quedaron sorprendidas. 1. porque Ken siendo de la misma edad de Davis se encontraba un año mas adelante y estudiaría con Yolei, y 2. Porque había que resaltarlo Henry Wong era todo un bombón. Era un chico de tez morena, de ojos y cabello azul profundo, con una linda sonrisa y una apariencia amable. A Tk no le agrado mucho ver como Kari se fijaba tanto en el.

-ejem…EJEM-fingió tos Tk-Kari se te va a entrar una mosca-dijo molesto

-disculpa, puedo mirar a quien quiera, puedes dejar de molestarme, es mas te puedo traer a Tifany para que te entretengas-dijo Kari mientras los dos soltaban rayos por los ojos, pero se distrajeron al escuchar al director.

-por ultimo quisiera presentarles a dos estudiantes para ultimo año, son hermanos. Ellos son Sakura y Toya Kinomoto-

Tai y Matt se peleaban por ver a la nueva chica, era de ojos verdes, tez bronceada, una figura esbelta y cabello liso en capas de color castaño claro. Mientras Sora, Mimi e incluso Kari y Yolei no podían dejar de mirar a Toya, un chico de cabello y ojos negros, con una mirada fija y penetrante, pero bella, y un cuerpo de atleta que podía competir con cualquier deportista profesional, en realidad un chico bastante codiciado.

-en fin estos son todos los nuevos alumnos en la secundaria, cabe recordarles, que pronto se iniciaran las inscripciones para los eventos deportivos, que serán coordinados por los capitanes de los equipos del ultimo año, también se encuentra abierta la inscripción para Miss Odaiba, y muchos otros eventos que serán avisados en lo que corre del año, bueno sin mas pueden retirarse y disfruten mucho este año-dijo por ultimo el director Ruki

*********************************************************************************************

Los chicos y grandes se retiraron… pero en cada salón…

-que ella se sienta conmigo-

-que no se sienta conmigo-

-no conmigo-

-oigan basta chicos si es tanto el problema, yo me siento con ella-intervino Matt como "conciliador"

Ese era el dilema de quien se sentaba con Sakura entre Ranma, Tai y Matt

-oye no es para ti un poco molesto que estén haciendo eso-le pregunto Sora a la nueva

-no, no tanto, además se que no podré sentarme con ninguno-dijo Sakura con una tierna sonrisa

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Sora confundida

-jajaja ya lo veras, ah mira ya vas a verlo

-disculpen que están discutiendo-pregunto Toya sin ningún animo

-no te metas-dijo Ranma-solo queremos ver quien se sienta con tu hermana es todo-dijo sin mayor preocupación

-ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!-fue lo que se escucho que hizo que el salón de último año quedara en silencio

-ah con que eso era, pues no tiene caso que discutan porque es mi hermana y estará conmigo-dijo Toya con una sonrisa maliciosa y llamando a Sakura para que se sentara con el, cosa que ella hizo sin mayor apuro

-lo ves Sora te lo dije-dijo suspirando con normalidad

Sora solo se limitaba a reír, mientras que los tres estaban en el suelo con un gran golpe en sus cabezas.

-de acuerdo chicos-dijo Tai levantándose, me voy a sentar, vamos Sor… ¿Sora?...Matt que haces sentado con Sora-grito Tai

-anda, no me digas que ya se te olvido, el año pasado lo acordamos, a ti te toco con sora el año anterior esta me toca a mi-

-si pero… _eso era antes de que me gustara Sora, _bien ustedes se lo pierden me iré a sentar con Ran… ¿Ranma?, y ahora tu que haces con Akane-

-shh cállate-le tapo la boca Ranma a Tai-no lo recuerdas, antes de entrar te lo dije, voy a intentar ligar con Akane, aunque tengo que admitir que Sakura no esta nada mal…pero eso no importa mi meta por ahora es Akane así que no molestes y siéntate en otro lugar quieres-concluyo empujándolo, a Tai no le quedo mas que sentarse solo.

*********************************************************************************************

-Kari que es lo que te pasa, Kari HIKARI KAMIYA RESPÓNDEME-grito Tk a lo que Kari volteo sin mayor apuro

-¿Qué quieres?, ah pero si es Tk, el que me dejo sola camino al salón por irse detrás de Tifany-y así fue, Tk no se dio cuenta, pero Tifany lo llamo para pedirle una indicación, y se le había olvidado quien era Kari Kamiya, puesto que ella lo estaba esperando para no ir sola al salón

-Kari discúlpame, pero es que era nueva, y pedía indicación, y, yyyy-

-y si es hermosa, maravillosa, perfecta, sabes que anda siéntate con ella, yo me sentare con quien sea-

-pero Kari…-

-déjala chico-le dijo Rika por detrás-ya se le pasara

-¿tu crees?-dijo el preocupado

-si, según lo que me han dicho en los 20 minutos que llevo aquí es que ustedes son los mejores amigos y todo eso, ya se le pasara, ve y siéntate con cualquiera menos con ella, yo me sentare con ella, ya veras que se le pasara-

-cielos, pensé que eras muy ruda y antisocial, pero veo que eres alguien muy amigable-dijo Tk y cuando dio la espalda…una patada lo hizo caer

-no te equivoques niño, mi ropa no es solo porque lo quiera, solo que…no me gusta ver como una presumida se gana la atención, es todo-dicho esto se retiro y se fue al lado de Kari, mientras que Tk se fue al lado de Davis, entre tanto los dos miraban atentos a Tifany que opto por sentarse con Takuya, sin antes mirar insistentemente hacia atrás

Al principio, Kari se asusto, y no le hablo, no hacia mas que mirarla, por unos 10 minutos, con una cara que dejaba demostrar su pánico, ante la aparente rudeza de la chica pero después…

-oye niña cálmate, no soy tan ruda ni antisocial como parezco-dijo molesta recordando las palabras de Tk

-discúlpame por guiarme por tu vestimenta, es solo que, es inusual ver personas que se visten de esa manera-

-es mi imagen, ¿te importa mucho?-

-no, no para nada-dijo nerviosa Kari

-oye…no te dejes engañar por Tifany, si lo se a los chicos les pareció bonita, ¿y que? Todas tenemos nuestro encanto-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Kari-en cuanto al chico este…Como se llama…ah si Tk, esta preocupado, no tiene la culpa, es hombre… por mas lindo y tierno que sea, es idiota-con esto ultimo Kari solo una carcajada

-si supongo que tienes razón…ah por cierto soy Kari Kamiya mucho gusto-

-y yo soy Rika Nonaka, espero que nos llevemos bien-

Kari a pesar de todo sentía algo muy especial, una especie de confianza con ella-si estoy segura de que seremos muy buenas amigas…oye por cierto no piensas entrar al equipo de porristas o algo así-

-jajaja claro que no, pienso presentarme en basketball-

-¿basketball? Pero en esa categoría solo juegan chicos-

-no te preocupes, vine aquí para cambiar las cosas- Kari sintió que con Rika se iba a divertir de maravilla…mientras eran observadas por el patio de la escuela

*****************************************************************************************

-oye ven acá, Henry juega con nosotros-señalo Yolei, pues estaban en clase de deportes

-si ya voy-dijo mientras se retiraba de la ventana

-¿oye puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Ken

-si claro Ichijouyi-

-¿Qué mirabas en el salón de primer año?-pregunto esperando respuesta junto con Yolei

-es que…no se si decirles, porque puede que la conozcan-

-ah ya veo, una chica de primer año te pareció linda _rayos ya le gusto alguien, bueno se que esta Ken, pero es que Henry es tan guapo _anda dinos quien es y si la conocemos buscaremos ayudarte-dijo Yolei

-bueno vengan conmigo-los acerco a la ventana-es esa chica, quien se sentó al lado de esa chica de aspecto rudo

Ken y Yolei quedaron O.o con la boca abierta, realmente no sabían que decirle a Henry…

-bueno si la conocemos, ella es Kari Kamiya, es hermana de Tai Kamiya del ultimo año-dijo Ken

-y ustedes saben si tiene novio o algo así-pregunto Henry

-bueno, la verdad no sabríamos que decirte Henry, veras se que tiene un "proyecto" pero no se que tan importante sea esto para ella-dijo Yolei sin darle mayor importancia

-ah ya veo, bueno vamos a jugar _puede que ese "proyecto" me deje un obstáculo, pero no me daré por vencido tan fácil-_

****************************************************************************************

-¡Izzy que alegría verte! Grito Mimi saltando sobre el-

-también me alegra verte Mimi, pero… ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías? Te hubiéramos recogido en el aeropuerto-

-no, no quería molestarlos, además venia acompañada de Tifany, la chica que entro a primer año-

-si se quien es, oye no se porque siento que ella nos traerá problemas-

-si yo estoy más que segura-

-porque lo dices Mimi-

-bueno la conozco bien y es una chica que esta acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiere, es una buena chica, pero es bastante complicada de tratar, sobre todo cuando se trata de hombres-

-cielos, espero que no les pase nada a Davis, Tk y Kari-

-bueno, no puedo asegurarte nada…por cierto, hay una chica que quiere conocerte-dijo Mimi con señas sospechosas y maliciosas

-¿Qué una chica? Mimi sabes que soy malo para esas cosas-

-ay deja todo en mis manos ya lo veras, oye Yuri-

-si, dime Mimi-

-quiero presentarte a Izzy Izumi, Izzy ella es Yuri Kato-

-mucho gusto-dijo Yuri dándole la mano-

Mimi le hizo una seña por detrás a Izzy para que le besara la mano…

-el gusto….es todo mío-dijo el besándole la mano tal como se lo había dicho Mimi, como todo un experto, lo que provoco el sonrojo de Yuri

-oye Mimi…puedo preguntarte algo-dijo Izzy, un poco preocupado

-si, dime Izzy-dijo ella con animo

-¿Por qué volviste después de lo de…de lo de Tai?-

Mimi borro la sonrisa de su cara, Yuri no entendía nada, pero le brindo una mirada de animo a su nueva amiga, luego Mimi sonrío levemente

-Izzy este es mi reto para probarme y probarle a todos que es ya paso, por ahora quiero dedicarme a mi, y bueno podría ser a Toya jajaja, bueno vamos que ya es hora del receso, los chicos nos esperan-

******************************************************************************

A la hora del descanso, todos los chicos se reunieron y presentaron a sus respectivos nuevos amigos, pero en la plaza central había un revuelto, cosa que los chicos fueron a ver…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Yuri

-es cierto, esa cantidad de gente no la había visto nunca-dijo Tk extrañado

-es que son las listas del horario de pruebas deportivas, también para escoger el líder de la secundaria, por eso era que peleaban Ranma y Tai-explico Matt

-ya veo, cielos me apuntare para futbol-dijo Davis, seguido de Ken y Tai

-yo para basketball, quiero ver como he avanzado-dijeron Tk y Henry-

-espera yo igual-dijeron Yuri y Rika-vamos a hacer de ese equipo un mixto

-porristas! ¡-gritaron Sakura, Mimi, Kari, y ahora Tifany

-estoy segura que puedo ir a apoyar al equipo de basketball, no te parece Tk-preguntando ella, cosa que hizo que el se sonrojara, mientras que Kari empujo a los dos

-ahí lo lamento-dijo con hipocresía-es que es difícil no empujar con tanta gente-

-vamos por tenis Yolei?-pregunto Sora

-seguro aunque también estaré en el club de computación me queda buen tiempo libre-dijo ella emocionada

-oye Matt-pregunto Sora-tu eres bueno en futbol y basketball ¿Por qué no te inscribes?-

-claro me inscribiré pero para conformar la banda-dijo el

-yo también me inscribiré-dijo Toya-¿pero puedo vigilar a mi hermana?-

-seguro-dijo Matt-ella practican en el salón del lado

*******************************************************************************************

**Y AQUÍ TERMINO EL PRIMER CAP. YA VERÁN DUDITAS DESPUÉS, PERO PARA QUE PINTA BIEN EL FIC ¿O NO? AH ESTABA PENSANDO EN HACER UN EPILOGO DE MI HISTORIA ANTERIOR "UNA HISTORIA DE TAKARI" DÉJENME SUS REVIEWS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y DE PASO COMÉNTENME SI LEYERON LA HISTORIA ANTERIOR A VER QUE PIENSAN, SIN MAS ME RETIRO, PROMETO NO DEMORARME CON EL PRÓXIMO CAP.**

**LUZ Y ESPERANZA SIEMPRE PRESENTES**

**JEKARI**


	2. Y EMPIEZAN LOS OBSTACULOS

**HELLO!¡ POR AKI PRESENTANDO EL SEGÚN CAPI. DE MI HISTORIA, COMO SABRÁN ME HAN SUGERIDO HACER UN EPILOGO DE MI HISTORIA ANTERIOR Y ASÍ SERÁ ASÍ QUE ESPÉRENLO MUY PRONTO!. BUENO TAMBN TOK DECIRLES QUE LAS DUDITAS SERÁN RESUELTAS POCO A POCO, ASÍ QUE NO DESESPEREN…**

***********************************************************************************************************************

**CAPITULO 2: Y EMPIEZAN LOS OBSTÁCULOS**

-anda hermano dime que voy a hacer, esta pelea con Kari es estupida, además no me conviene mucho sabes que técnicamente paso todo el tiempo con ella – menciona preocupado Tk

-ay Tk como se nota que no conoces a las mujeres, mira déjala que se le pase, sino estoy mal Rika te lo dijo según me cuentas ¿no? Entonces hazle caso, además ella es mujer y sabrá lo que hace con Kari-

-si, admito que ella me esta ayudando con esto, pero…no se que hacer me duele estar así con ella-

-¬¬ ah si – dijo Matt con mirada maliciosa – y se podría saber porque, se supone que es una amiga más o no-

-¿Qué?, claro que es una amiga mas, porque discutes eso – dijo Tk totalmente sonrojado – ella no es mas…que una amiga, la mejor de las amigas – dijo con ánimos de tristeza

-vaya, vaya, aquí se esta construyendo algo, oye mira ahí esta Kari, en el parque, esta jugando, con un balón de basketball y SOLA, deberías acercarte, anda Tk, yo antes pasare por el departamento de Sora a recoger un trabajo-

-_y después dicen que soy yo el conquistador de las amigas _de acuerdo lo intentare, ¡pero si todo sale mal tu serás el culpable!-

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ella es razonable, además eres un Ishida, puedes con esto – dijo Matt revolviéndole el cabello a Tk, dicho esto se fue

Kari, estaba entrenando un poco, y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para calentar su cuerpo fue…jugar basketball…ella entrenaba para presentarse al equipo de porristas, ya que al ser de primer año le resultaría muy difícil entrar, ya que se corría el rumor que Akane, la capitana de las porristas, no aceptaba alumnas de primer grado, pero en parte le beneficiaba, ya que era gran amiga de ella y de Ranma, pues eran del salón de su hermano. Aunque tenía grandes habilidades, esa tarde no se pudo concentrar. Solo pensaba en el, en su sonrisa, su cabello, esos hermosos ojos azules; Gatomon solo la observaba a lo lejos, viendo que no podía anotar ninguna canasta, y como, si era el deporte de su amigo del alma, con quien estaba peleando.

La pelota se fue de su alcance, pero antes de recogerla, unas manos se le adelantaron por el balón.

-hola Kari- dijo Tk esperando una respuesta

-ah eres tú, ¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste de encontrar con tu nueva amiga en este lugar, porque si es así… - Kari iba a continuar, pero el dedo índice de Tk se poso sobre sus labios haciéndola sonrojar

-basta por favor – dijo Tk en tono de voz bajo, muy cerca de su cara – no quiero seguir con esto, vine a pedirte disculpas, por nada del mundo te dejaría, eres mi luz y no me lo perdonaría si lo llegara a hacer-

Kari se sorprendió ante estas palabras, pero pronto se separo de el, pues sentía que no podía mas estando cerca de el

-solo…solo prométeme que no vuelves a dejarme sola por ella, y asunto arreglado, además no soy nadie para decirte que no estés con alguien, puedes tener otras amigas e incluso…salir con alguien – dijo Kari en un tono melancólico.

-si, de acuerdo, tu tampoco te prohíbas por favor – dijo Tk con un poco de molestia imaginándose a una gran cantidad de chicos tras ella, incluyendo Davis

-de acuerdo – dicho esto Kari lanzo el balón y anoto una cesta de dos puntos, el tiro fue sorprendente, tanto que Gatomon bajo para felicitarla

-cielos Kari fue un tiro excelente – dijo la gata de una tierna manera

-¿? Gatomon ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No deberías estar en el digimundo – dijo Tk desconcertado.

-ah ¿Qué? Ash rayos, arruine la sorpresa de Patamon…veras Tk, Gennai nos esta dando permiso poco a poco para venirlos a visitar por un tiempo, y bueno esta vez salimos agumon, tentomon, gomamon y yo, el…vendrá dentro de una semana, cuando comiencen las pruebas deportivas de tu escuela – explico Gatomon

-no te dije nada porque iba a arruinar la sorpresa – se disculpo Kari

-jajaja no te preocupes, solo finjamos que yo no se, no quisiera que se sintiera mal – dijo el chico rubio – mas bien…Kari ¿me permites ayudarte con tu practica?-

-¿? Y porque quieres ayudarme-

-bueno…es que…me gustaría mucho verte de porrista…animando al equipo – explico rápido Tk – además las animadoras también apoyan al equipo de futbol, entonces me imagino estarás encantada animando a Davis-

-jajaja ¿Qué pasa Takaishi? Celoso-

-¿Qué? – Dijo el rojo y molesto – claro que no, solo anda, juguemos un partido.

Henry pasaba cerca del parque y al ver la escena se molesto mucho, cosa que su acompañante noto

-¿Qué pasa Henry? Parece que no te gusta mucho lo que ves-

-no, no es nada Terriermon, solo que no me cae muy bien ese chico, es todo pero no hay que preocuparse por eso _el debe ser el "proyecto" al que se refería Yolei, al menos ya se a quien debo enfrentarme, tal vez es hora de dejar la estupidez de fingir que no nos conocemos y preguntarle a Rika, como siempre tratando de hacerse la interesante, ella me dirá que tan importante es esto._-

********************************************************************************************************

-muchas gracias por la cena-dijo Sakura terminando y recogiendo los platos de su hermano y su papa

-anda rápido termina eso y acuéstate que mañana tenemos que madrugar-dijo Toya

-si ya lo se-

-buenas noches Sakura que descanses-dijo su papa

Sakura era una buena chica, era un año menor que su hermano, y le gustaba mucho ayudar en su casa, pero el timbre hizo que se detuviera en sus quehaceres

-hola Sakura, esto me di cuenta que vivimos en el mismo edificio, que coincidencia-dijo Tai desde el otro lado de la puerta

-si Tai, nos acabamos de mudar-dijo ella sin mayor sorpresa

-bueno, esto quería preguntarte, si estabas ocupada mañana en la noche, tú sabes, para salir-

Sakura se quedo en silencio un momento, lo analizo y después lo entendió…

-salir conmigo no te va a sacar de la cabeza a la persona que quieres-dijo ella con firmeza pero con serenidad

-pero, ¿Qué? _Como lo supo _no Sakura no te confundas es que yo…-

-Tai basta, más bien, vamos al balcón y me lo comentas todo ¿si? – dijo ella con una encantadora sonrisa, y así con delantal y las manos mojadas, quiso ayudar a su nuevo amigo

-¿Cómo supiste que tenía en mi cabeza a otra persona?-

-porque no hace falta mucho para saber que te gusta Sora Takenouchi ¿o me equivoco?-

-no, no te equivocas, apenas hasta hace poco me comencé a fijar en ella, porque antes mi cabeza estaba en…otra persona, pero se que es una estupidez fijarme en ella, se que ella y Matt se gustan – dijo Tai, mirando a los ojos a Sakura.

-Tai y tú la quieres, o la amas – dijo ella con duda

-bueno, yo, no lo se, es que lo que ocurrió con la otra persona en realidad me afecto-

-y puedo saber el nombre de esa persona-

-es que se que la vas a conocer, y no quiero que le digas nada-

-anda dime, puedes confiar en mi, ¿o me vas a decir que no te di confianza?-

-bueno si su nombre es…Mimi Tachikawa

***************************************************************************************************************

-hey despistados-grito Yolei desde el otro lado de la cancha-

Kari y Tk estaban tan entretenidos en el juego que no se percataron que Yolei, Ken y Cody estaban ahí desde hacia como 20 minutos viendo el partido.

-ah hola muchachos, no los habíamos visto – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-si se nota – dijo Ken con una sonrisa

-y ustedes que hace por acá – pregunto Kari

-bueno es que estaban ayudándome con una tarea que me dejaron en la primaria – señalo Cody

-ah! ¬¬ Con que eso ¿no? Por eso no podías entrenar conmigo – dijo Kari lanzando una mirada sospechosa a Yolei

-bueno es que Cody insistió-

-claro que no – dijo Cody (que imprudente) – yo te dije que era suficiente pero me gritaste y…su…l…ta.…m – Yolei le tapo la boca al pequeño dejándolo casi sin respiración.

En esas llego una persona no muy esperada, mucho menos para Kari

-hola, Kari, Tk, y los tres que no conozco, mucho gusto Tifany Wills – dijo ella extendiéndoles la mano

-mucho gusto Yolei Inoue-

-soy Ken Ichijouyi-

-y yo soy Cody Hida-

-hola Tifany – saludo Kari simulando cortesía – puedo preguntarte de donde vienes con esa ropa – llevaba un buso pegado deportivo con capucha gris, una pantaloneta del mismo color y zapatillas deportivas negras-

-bueno pues vengo del gimnasio, hacia un poco de deporte como todos los días – respondió con normalidad

-_con razón ese cuerpo- _pensaron Tk y Ken

-ah ya veo, que bien, yo estoy entrenando con Tk, para entrar al equipo de porristas, sino estoy mal tu también entraras ¿no?-

-no solo eso, linda seré la estrella de ese equipo-

-oye no es por ser grosera, pero no te creas mucho, hay chicas muy buenas, incluyendo tu amiga Mimi así que…-

-bueno, creo que no has entendido Kari, y no es por ser descortes, pero me destaco por ser la mejor, y ser animadora no será la excepción – dijo ella con aires de superioridad

Kari se molesto y también saco sus talentos de peleadora a flote

-cielos, si tanto es tu afán por ser la mejor, ya veremos quien se queda con ese estrellato; no es por ser descortés, pero también soy muy buena, y no puedo esperar a que llegue el día y verte "animar" si es que se le puede llamar-

-bien dicho eres muy buena, pero no la mejor-

-¿Quién dice que no?-

-ah bien Kari tomemos esto como un reto-

-de acuerdo, un reto amistoso, ya veremos-

-si, ya veremos, dijo Tifany y con esto se despidió, no sin antes gritar desde el otro lado de la cancha - ¡espero que tu también me ayudes a practicar Tk! – dicho esto se retiro y Kari lanzo un suspiro

-cielos, nunca me le había enfrentado así a alguien, solo que me dio tanto coraje, que se comportara de esa forma tan presumida-

-vaya que actuación – dijo Ken

-eres maravillosa Kari – dijo Yolei abrazándola

-si realmente me sorprendes, no sabia que fueras tan… - dijo Tk sin sabe que decir

-¿decidida? Pues si, así soy, aunque claro no te vi muy molesto cuando pidió tu ayuda – dijo ella con un tono celoso

-cielos y después dicen que yo soy el celoso – dijo Tk burlándose

-jaja muy gracioso – dijo Kari

-oigan que otra vez se están peleando – dijo Rika llegando con Yuri

-hola…Rika, Yuri ustedes se conocían – dijo Yolei extrañada

-pero si somos primas – dijo Yuri amablemente

-¿Qué? Como que primas – dijeron todos

-así es ambas de cabello liso, pelirrojas, lo único es que ella es de ojos rubíes, y yo ojos azules – explico Rika con normalidad

-lo se es que ustedes son muy…-dijo Kari

-diferentes, lo sabemos – dijeron Rika y Yuri, todos rieron, pero el celular de Rika sonó

-hola! Quien habla-

-mira Rika-dijo Henry desde la otra línea – dejémonos de tonterías, no te hagas la interesante fingiendo que no te conozco, te necesito hablamos mañana en el colegio, adiós – dicho esto colgó el celular

-¿Quién era Rika? – dijo Yuri, a Rika no le quedo mas que decir la verdad

-el estupido del Henry, quiere hablar conmigo mañana – dijo en tono de molestia

-ah eso me recuerda, Kari el chico quiere conocerte – dijo Yolei

-¿¡que!? - Grito Kari emocionada – el bombón de segundo año

-si, dijo que le pareciste muy linda, tal vez surja algo – dijo su amiga empujándola con el codo

Kari, miro a Tk que escupía fuego por la boca – _perfecto esto será por haber estado con Tifany, además no se me prohíbe conocer chicos _– Yolei dile que mañana hable conmigo

**************************************************************************************

-bueno anda comienza con la historia – dijo Sakura impaciente

-bueno lo que sucedió fue…

"Nosotros hace dos años, digámoslo así éramos mas o menos novios, bueno teníamos nuestro algo, ella desde muy pequeño me gustaba, yo le gustaba en fin, crecimos, y nos dimos…bueno…nuestros besitos, en fin cosa que teníamos algo hasta que por fin gracias a Matt me arme de valor y le pedí que fuera mi novia, cosa que ella aceptó. Fuimos muy felices, yo la amo bueno y en ese tiempo todavía mas porque estaba a mi lado, y ella me amaba también…pero hubo alguien, que estuvo detrás mío, su nombre era Zoe Orimoto, no se que fue lo que hizo y después de dos años no lo he podido averiguar, el caso fue que Mimi acabo por terminarme, y me boto unas fotos en la cara que mostraban como si yo la estuviera engañando con Zoe, cosa que a mi me dolió mucho e intente demostrarle lo contrario, pero cuando se lo iba a intentar demostrar, me dijeron que se había ido a los Estado Unidos en cuanto termino conmigo, y mira hasta ahora vuelve a aparecer, tan campante como siempre, y por lo que veo detrás de tu hermano."

-si es por mi hermano no te preocupes, no creo que se fije en una persona como Mimi, yo se porque te lo digo, en cuanto a Mimi, déjame escuchar su versión de los hechos, así que tranquilízate, mira yo se que te estas fijando en Sora, pero Sora te gusta, a Mimi la amas – le respondió Sakura con madurez

-puede que tengas razón pero también recuerda que "un clavo saca a otro clavo" y si ella esta haciendo eso, yo porque no – le dijo Tai (típico reclamo de niño chiquito)

-Tai el hecho de que ella lo haga no quiere decir que esta bien ni que es lo mejor, lo único que harías seria ganarte un problema, solo te pido que no te metas en eso y no te preocupes, las cosas terminan por saberse y bueno…ella se arrepentirá de haber perdido un chico como tu –

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaa – grito Toya desde la puerta

-bueno me tengo que ir, mi hermano me llama, ah y dile a tu hermana que si puede ensayar conmigo la rutina de las porristas, seria mas divertido si lo practicamos las dos-

-de acuerdo…oye-

-dime – dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa

-ojala que tu hermano acepte a alguien que te sepa valorar porque eres una chica muy valiosa – dijo Tai – sin animo de halagar no? Porque sino me gano un problema con Toya

-jajaja no te preocupes, a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieron, hay un chico que Toya si acepta, luego te hablo de el, adiós – y dicho esto Sakura entro, Tai se limito a sonreír y preguntarse ¿Quién será ese chico?

*******************************************************************************************

- ¿Cómo que retaste a Kari, a mi pequeña Kari? Oye lo siento Tifany pero, sabes que a la pequeña Kamiya le tengo mucho aprecio así odie a su hermano, no haré parte de esto – dijo Mimi mientras cerraba su casillero

-ay Mimi es que yo no te estoy pidiendo que la lastimes, solo que…me ayudes con la rutina, es todo – dijo Tifany

-mmm de acuerdo pero solo eso y nada más-

Tifany abrazó a Mimi…

-muchas gracias Mimi…bueno me voy, tengo clases adiós-

-si yo también, dejar mucho tiempo solos a Izzy y Yuri puede traer sus consecuencias

Mientras en el salón de primer año…

-muy buenos días Tk – dijo Tifany

-ah buenos días Tifany – dijo el un poco muy distraído

-oye Tk a quien buscas – dijo ella un poco molesta

-a Kari, no la has visto-

-ah a ella, pues si te importa esta cerca al salón de segundo año con Wong-

-¿Wong? ¿Henry Wong?-

-si pero Tk, cuando vamos a…………………….ensayar – Tifany se quedo con la palabra en la boca

****************************************************************************************

Tk se escondió detrás de una pared mientras veía a Kari conversando alegremente con Henry, apenas podía escuchar un poco de lo que decían…

-bueno y entonces dime, porque querías conocerme – dijo Kari

-bueno Kari voy a serte sincero, me pareces una persona encantadora, además tus amigos Yolei y Ken me hablan maravillas de ti, simplemente quiero conocer a esa maravillosa chica – dijo Henry como todo un conquistador

-ah ya veo, bueno la verdad me fascina que pienses así – dijo Kari

-y tu ¿Qué piensas de mi? – dijo Henry

-bueno, me pareces un chico muy interesante, muy dulce y bien parecido debo admitir – Kari se sonrojo en esto ultimo – por eso me intereso conocerte –

-cielos que bien – en eso el timbre sonó – bueno tenemos que irnos no – dijo Henry un poco triste – el deber llama

-si así es, bueno adiós – dijo Kari cuando dio la espalda, Henry a volvió a llamar y…

-toma, esta pequeña flor es para que recuerdes lo hermosa que eres, adiós – dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y le puso la flor en el cabello, luego entro a su salón, Kari que no salía del shock se apresuró también.

***********************************************************************************************

Tk estuvo frío con Kari, la cual no le dio mucha importancia, pues volaba por el simple hecho de que un bombón como Henry estuviera detrás de ella…pero eso si que fue un error (n/a: chicas y chicos puede que este detrás de nosotros una persona realmente hermosa, pero no hay que olvidar a quien de verdad amamos, porque podemos lastimar corazones) así que al receso…

-oye no me empujes – le dijo Tk a Henry pues este lo empujo intencionalmente para darse importancia frente a Tk

-uy que pena, no me había dado cuenta, es que hay personas que pasan desapercibidas – dijo Henry en un tono abusivo

-que te pasa, que te hice, al parecer no eres tan buen niño como pretendes ser – dijo Tk en tono de pelea

-ay niño, no me digas, eso de andar espiando detrás de las paredes no está muy bien – dijo Henry

-ay no me digas niño que eres solo un año mayor que yo, y andar empujando a los demás para hacerse el importante tampoco este bien –

Henry se acerco y le dijo a Tk…

-a ver si me entiendes así…Kari me gusta y mucho, y ustedes llevan mucho de amigos, tuviste tu oportunidad, y yo no voy a ser estupido y perderla como tu-

-bien si así quieres jugar de acuerdo, yo no estoy dispuesto a perderla, he sido amigo de ella mucho tiempo, y si quiero algo con ella o no es mi problemas, pero algo si te puedo asegurar no voy a dejar que este contigo-

-ah si y porque-

-porque no quiero y punto-

-de acuerdo Takaishi arreglemos esto, pero no a golpes, que te parece un partido de basketball, dicen que eres bueno

-bien porque no, de paso te voy a demostrar quien va a ser el próximo capitán del equipo de la secundaria-

Todos los alumnos de la secundaria, se reunieron alrededor de la cancha, a ver ese espectáculo, Tk quitaba el balón, luego Henry, luego Tk…todos estaban a excepción de Kari y Sakura que aprovecharon el momento para ensayar un poco, pero la revolución no tardaría en llegar a oídos de Kari…

-oye Kari, si supiste-dijo Rika

-hola Rika, no no supe, que pasó-

-pues resulta que tu viejo amorcito y tu nuevo amorcito están jugando un partido de basketball abajo, y dicen que es por ti

-¿Qué? En esas Kari, salio corriendo para abajo-

-OIGAN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ-grito Kari con todas sus fuerzas lo que hizo que el partido se detuviera con resultados iguales, y todos se quedaran callados, a Tifany, su hermano y los demás, no les quedo mas que observar mientras Sakura y Rika bajaban desinformadas-

-Kari es que…-dijeron al tiempo

-oigan no me digan nada, Tk tu no te metas con Henry y Henry no te metas con Tk, ambos son mis amigos, y sus problemas soluciónenlos personalmente no en frente de toda la secundaria, así que ambos a clases, Tk vámonos tenemos clase de química, Yolei te llevas a Henry-

-pero Kari…-le dijo ya Tk a solas con ella

-no me digas nada, tenemos que hablar seriamente de esa actitud Tk – Kari por dentro se sentía completa, había cumplido su cometido…vengarse por el desplante que le hizo con Tifany

****************************************************************************************************

**Y AQUÍ TERMINAMOS, UFFF... COMO ME COSTO HACER ESTE CAPI, NO SE LES HAGA RARO EN EL SIGUIENTE O EN UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS QUE SE DIVIDA LA HISTORIA PARA NO ESTAR MEZCLANDO LA SITUACIÓN ****DE LAS PAREJAS, EN FIN ME FASCINA ESTO…AQUÍ VIENEN LAS PREGUNTAS**

**¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL ENAMORADO DE SAKURA?**

**¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL CAPITÁN DEL EQUIPO DE BASKETBALL?**

**¿CUÁLES SERÁN LOS CAPITANES DEL RESTO DE LOS EQUIPOS?**

**¿CUÁL SERÁ LA VENGANZA DE TIFANY?**

**TODAS ESTAS PREGUNTAS Y MAS SE RESPONDERÁN EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP.**

**ENTIÉNDANME SI ME RETRASO O SI LA HISTORIA ES UN POCO ENREDADA O TORPE PERO, MI ANTERIOR FIC ERA EL PRIMERO, OSEA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE MANEJO TANTOS PERSONAJES Y TANTAS PAREJAS AL MISMO TIEMPO **

**LUZ Y ESPERANZA SIEMPRE PRESENTES….**

…**JEKARI…**


	3. PRUEBAS PARA LOS EQUIPOS

**HOLAAAA POR AKI SUBIENDO MI TERCER CAP. LO MAS ****RÁPIDO QUE PUEDO PORKE YA SE ME ACABARON LAS VACACIONES NOOOOOO… PERO BUENO ES MI ULTIMO SEMESTRE Y ME GRADÚO DE SECUNDARIA!!! SIIII VIVA YO Y ME VOY PARA LA UNIVERSIDAD, PERO BUENO AKI VAMOS SIN MAS!!!**

***************************************************************************************************

**CAPITULO 4: PRUEBAS DE LOS EQUIPOS**

PRUEBA DE FUTBOL

-muy bien muchachos mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y soy el capitán sustituto mientras el entrenador escoge uno nuevo, bien como sabrán nuestra escuela se destaca por mantener el primer lugar en todos los deportes y no quiero que esta sea la excepción, con gusto les haré pruebas primero de resistencia y luego competirán en parejas, pero no sin antes con dos ayudantes que tengo por acá-

-disculpa – dijo Ken - ¿Por qué no pueden ser las parejas entre nosotros?-

-simple Ichijouyi, porque pueden pasar al frente dos mediocres, y que ninguno haga nada bien, pero si uno lo hace mejor que el otro seria una forma de obligación elegirlo, así que los mediré con ellos-

Tai, Davis, Ken, y los demás chicos se sorprendieron al ver con quienes los iban a medir

-pero…Matt? Toya? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – les pregunto Tai

-simple Tai, vinimos para competir, o no les acabo de explicar Saotome – explico con toda franqueza Toya

-si además, quiero darle un par de pataditas a mis lindos amiguitos muahahaha – rió Matt con maldad

-basta chicos – dijo Ranma con aires de superioridad – Ishida, Kinomoto, esperen un momento, primero va la prueba de resistencia

-de acuerdo – dijeron los dos al tiempo

Primero Ranma los hizo dar veinte vueltas a la cancha (tamaño profesional) y 100 flexiones de rodilla, por lo cual más de uno cayó, al final solo quedaron, Tai, Davis, Ken, y otro chico llamado Ryo.

-bueno va la prueba de competencia, Matt competirás con Ichijouyi y Motomiya, y Kinomoto competirá con Kamiya y Akiyama – dijo Ranma – los primeros serán…mmm… Kinomoto vs. Akiyama

Toya, para que decirlo, tiene una habilidad impresionante en los deportes, sobre todo en este, así que venció fácilmente a Ryo, el cual después de quedar frente a Ranma, solamente le dio un "no" y este salio de la cancha muy triste

-bien los siguientes serán, Ishida vs. Motomiya-

Davis, esquivo muy bien los movimientos, Matt luchaba lo posible, pero sabia que no era muy bueno, cuando Davis iba a meter el gol, Matt lo sorprendió y lo hizo caer, pero al final Davis fue el vencedor, después de mucho aguante.

-oye me hiciste caer muy feo-

-no es mi culpa que seas tan distraído – dijo Matt revolviéndole los cabellos

-óyeme…-

-¡basta los dos! – Dijo Ranma – dudo al decirlo pero es cierto, Motomiya te falta concentración…los siguientes serán Kinomoto vs. Kamiya-

Toya y Tai, dieron de que hablar, reunieron incluso a quienes ya habían perdido la prueba, ya que se libraba una verdadera batalla, Toya metía el gol, y justo cuando Ranma iba a dar el encuentro por terminado Tai metía el otro gol, y así sucesivamente… por fin después de un empate los detuvieron, sin embargo Toya le dio un codazo a Tai…

-oye porque me golpeas – dijo Tai molesto

-por haber ido a visitar a mi hermana con dobles intenciones, que ni se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez – dijo Toya serio

Tai, se mordía la lengua de rabia pero después lo entendió, después de todo es como si alguien fuera a visitar a Kari con dobles intenciones…claro aunque si había un candidato que cada vez que lo hacia, Tai al día siguiente lo ponía a sufrir…Tk.

-bien el ultimo encuentro es Ishida vs. Ichijouyi-

Pongámoslo así, si con Ryo lucho, Matt con este no pudo, Ken era extremadamente bueno, le quito el balón y rápidamente anoto el gol, todo mientras Davis se reía…

-ah si a ver como te va cantando, o a ver como te va con las chicas, ah es cierto no te va nada bien – dijo Matt

-oye que malo eres – dijo Davis, aunque Matt tenia toda la razón, no le iba bien con las chicas y menos con la que el quería, en cambio se fijo en Matt y Tk, los dos rubios perfectos, a los dos los persiguen las chicas a diario, y aun así son completamente fieles a quienes quieren (n/a: dos chicos soñados no lo creen ^^)

-bien chicos muy bien las pruebas, aunque Davis es un despistado, Tai alcanza un nivel base de estudiante, y Ken es demasiado bueno para su edad y nos quita protagonismo, los tres quedaron

-oye!! – Gritaron indignados - ¿Qué? Ahhh pasamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – decían saltando como niñas…

-oigan Ishida, Kinomoto, no les gustaría ser parte del equipo – dijo Ranma – aun nos queda un cupo

-no, por mi parte quiero apoyar a los equipos cantando, así que no puedo – dijo Matt

-y yo tampoco puedo, no me gustaría ver a mis propios compañeros de futbol viendo a mi hermana sin poder concentrarme sabiendo que puedo golpearlos si no estoy ahí y no me meteré en tantos problemas-

-de acuerdo chicos, solo prométanme que en unos días me ayudaran a conseguir a alguien-

-oye si te aguantas un mes te puedo conseguir a alguien realmente bueno – dijo Toya

-mmm, de acuerdo – dijo Ranma, mientras Matt hacia señas con las manos preguntando quien era.

-es una sorpresa, un secreto que prometí guardar – dijo Toya mientras se retiraba, pues le tocaba practicar la guitarra antes de presentarse ante el mismo Matt.

******************************************************************************************************

PRUEBA DE TENIS

-bien chicos mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi y soy la capitana elegida por la entrenadora este año, en primera quiero que sepan que el hecho de ser mujer no me quita autoridad ante los hombres y que aquí vine a exigirles, así que todos los aspirantes jugaran un partido conmigo-

Sora era una persona muy exigente, poco a poco fueron pasando los chicos, uno tras otro salían de la cancha con un "no" en la cabeza, realmente estaba decepcionada, hasta que llego el turno de Yolei.

-ay Sora tienes que entender mi miedo – decía con la raqueta temblando en sus manos – es que eres muy buena, y yo…-

-anda Yolei, prometo no golpearte como a los demás, solo que hazlo rápido que quiero ver las pruebas para la banda-

-d…d…de…e ac…cc…uerdo… - dijo temblando

El partido no comenzó muy bien, bueno en realidad comenzó terrible, Yolei en realidad no era nada buena en el Tenis y Sora no sabia como iba a decirle a su amiga que no podía estar en el equipo, aunque como capitana era su responsabilidad…hasta que…

-oye Yolei, pasé a futbol!!!... – llego Ken gritando a saludar a su amiga

-Oh Ken eres tu – dijo ella con los ojos brillantes estilo anime.

-Ken por favor no interrumpas – gritó Sora – esta en medio de una prueba de preparación-

-ay Sora lo lamento – dijo Ken disculpándose – mucha suerte Yolei – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa

El rostro de Yolei se lleno de furia y alegría al tiempo, y como no si era hora de impresionar al chico de sus sueños, así que se preparó y dijo:

-acabemos con esto Takenouchi – a Sora solo se le escurrió una gota por la nuca y se rió un poco por dentro…_al menos con esto Yolei logrará pasar._

Y tal como Sora lo pronosticó, así fue, Yolei comenzó con un clavado perfecto que Sora apenas pudo recibir, un punto tras otro se iba anotando y Sora tuvo que intensificar su rutina, las dos eran muy buenas, y aunque Sora ganó, se llevó varios pelotazos, y uno que otro "¡que es que no estas a mi nivel!" de parte de Yolei. Pero eso no le importó mucho ya que sabía que era por su amiga.

-muchas felicidades, Yolei y Yang, están seleccionados, el resto, espero que lo intenten el próximo año – dijo con dureza Sora.

-vaya, vaya no sabía que la capitana de tenis fuera tan dura de roer – dijo una voz melodiosa detrás suyo

-¡Matt! – Dijo completamente roja – es que…yo…-

-jajaja, no te preocupes, a mi también me toca de esa manera, por cierto…quería…pedirte un favor-

-_ja' claro y yo que creí que venia para felicitarme o algo por el estilo, pero solo favores, solo para eso me ve _pensó Sora – dime que se te ofrece – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-mira, es que tengo que dirigir la audición para la banda de la escuela, y no quisiera ir solo, ¿podrías acompañarme? –

-¿? – Sora se sorprendió con este pedido - ¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe? –

-bueno, es que no quiero estar solo, sabes me agrada mucho tu compañía, además si quieres después de eso, te invito a tomar algo en la cafetería – dijo Matt agachando la cabeza y revolviéndose los cabellos.

-claro que te acompañaré – dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa, y un gran sonrojo – anda vamos, ya casi es tu audición y quiero ver como les va a Kari y a Mimi con la prueba de porristas –

-si, además ya quiero ver como le va a mi hermano, en la prueba de basketball, se que es difícil entrar siendo de primer año –

********************************************************************************************

PRUEBA PARA LA BANDA DE LA ESCUELA

Sora y Matt llegaron al sitio que servia para el ensayo de la banda…

-oye mira – decía uno de los aspirantes – esa debe ser la nueva novia de Ishida –

-si, oye ¿no es la capitana de tenis? –

-si, es realmente hermosa, bueno así podré estar con July, ella muere por Matt pero si le digo que tiene novia, será más fácil convencerla –

-¡¡¡oigan ya cállense que nosotros NO SOMOS NOVIOS!!! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-por eso se retiran del ensayo los dos, en la banda no soporto chismosos – dijo Matt con dureza, los dos se retiraron para evitarse problemas –

-oye Matt, sabía que no debía venir contigo, solo te cause problemas – dijo Sora con una mueca de tristeza

-no, Sora no es culpa tuya, además la gente inventa chismes acerca de nosotros a diario –

-es cierto, oye Matt, ¿Por qué crees que hacen eso? –

-bueno Sora, a lo mejor por lo que estamos tan cerca –

-ay ni que estuviéramos tan unidos todo el tiempo – dijo molesta

-anda arriba ese animo – dicho esto comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Sora por todo el cuerpo, Sora para defenderse hizo lo mismo, entraron al cuarto pequeño del auditorio donde recibirían a los aspirantes, y continuaron hasta que Matt se acerco mucho a Sora, y justo cuando sus labios se encontraron a escasos centímetros, las risas pararon.

Sora miraba los profundos ojos azules de Matt, mientras que Matt solo podía contemplar los labios rojos de Sora. Matt sabía que le gustaba Sora desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca le dijo nada porque siempre pensó que Tai y Sora estaban hechos el uno para el otro, claro hasta que llegó Mimi; Matt se había decidido a decirle a Sora lo que sentía, no se lo dijo muy rápido porque a pesar de ser todo un donjuán con las chicas, con Sora era distinto, pero todas sus ilusiones se fueron al piso cuando Tai terminó con Mimi y le confesó que Sora le gustaba, desde ese día, al ser su emblema de la amistad, se prometió a si mismo nunca meterse entre ellos dos, pero su promesa estaba a punto de irse al piso. Mientras Sora se preguntaba que sentía por Matt, nunca lo había visto como hombre y ahora lo hacía, no podía soportar, ver esos labios y saber que le faltaban pocos centímetros para probarlos, si puede que le gustara, pero ¿iba a algo más comprometedor que un beso? Poco a poco se fueron acercando, como si fuera por inercia, sus labios se rozaron, sintieron la tibieza de su boca y…

-hola muchachos… - dijo Tai de sorpresa – Sora y Matt se separaron asustados y agacharon la cabeza, Tai solo puso un aspecto serio ante la situación-

-Ho…hola Tai, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Matt

-solo… (Tai tuvo que tragarse su rabia y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado) solo vine a ver la pruebas del toke de la banda ¿o que no puedo ver la banda de mi MEJOR AMIGO? – dijo Tai enfatizando esas ultimas dos palabras.

-si, seguro, anda siéntate – le dijo Sora señalándole una silla

Las pruebas comenzaron, Matt se decepcionaba, aunque uno que otro le gustaba, antes del último, Takuya había quedado para la batería y Takato para el bajo

Al final la prueba fue para Toya…

-a ver Kinomoto, se que puedes tocar la guitarra acústica, así que toca lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza – le indicó Matt

- mmm de acuerdo Ishida, se que te va a gustar –

**Soy tu mejor amigo**

**Tu pañuelo de lágrimas**

**De amores perdidos**

**Te recargas en mi hombro**

**Tu llanto no cesa**

**Yo solo te acaricio**

**Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos**

**Yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo**

**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte**

**De tu próximo encuentro sabes que te cuido**

**Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas**

**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada**

**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada**

**Tu te me quedas viendo**

**Y me preguntas**

**Si algo me esta pasando**

**Y yo no se que hacer si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo**

**Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento**

**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces**

**Y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre**

**Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas**

**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada**

**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada**

**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, tu vida (x4)**

Matt escucho la letra de la canción y sabia que Toya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Sora, Matt se puso rojo y pensó en dedicársela a ella, y después de lo que había pasado se lo diría, no importarían los resultados, pero lo haría después, ya que Tai estaba ahí.

-muy bien Toya, solo dime ¿esa canción es de tu autoria o…? –

-no, no es mía, pero si es de un amigo que desgraciadamente la compuso para mi hermana, pero si pido los derechos de autor, estoy seguro que la podemos utilizar –

-perfecto, la necesitare – le dijo estrechándole la mano, cuando se acerco, le dijo al oído – muchas gracias, es la canción perfecta –

-jajaja lo sé – dijo Toya triunfante

*********************************************************************************************

PRUEBA DE BASKETBALL

-Hola muchachos, y…bueno muchachas, soy el entrenador Yamanaki, y ya que hay dos chicas, supongo que si juegan bien, este equipo se convertirá en un mixto – dijo el señalando con su mirada a Rika y Yuri – Esta vez trabajaremos partidos de parejas, quien vaya ganando se enfrentara con otra persona que ya haya ganado frente a otra pareja, es decir será una especie de eliminatoria, quién gane todos los encuentros será el nuevo capitán del equipo-

-vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí, oye de verdad que parte de "el entrenador Yamanaki nunca ha escogido a uno de primer año como capitán" fue la que no entendiste – dijo Henry muy odioso

-jajaja que chiste, y que parte de "aquí solo vienen los buenos jugadores" es la que tu no entiendes Henry, porque si quieres te lo puedo explicar paso a paso – dijo Tk con rabia

-bien Takaishi, si eres tan bueno espero verte conmigo en la final, para que veas como me convierto en el capitán del equipo, y bueno el capitán del corazón de Kari también-

-jajaja claro que me verás pero como espectador, y con el corazón de Kari solo se queda una persona y ese soy yo – inmediatamente Tk se tapó la boca arrepintiéndose por lo que le había dicho a Henry-

-ahhhhh con que los celos no eran de amigos, así que te gusta, bien Takaishi así la competencia será mejor-

-yo no veo el corazón de Kari como un trofeo, así que competiremos por la capitanía y punto-

-bien como quieras, anda Takaishi ya se jugaron tres partidos, te toca contra Nonaka-

-de acuerdo, Takaishi, Nonaka, vengan aquí – gritó el entrenador

-disculpe profesor quien es Nona…oh que sorpresa eres tu Rika – dijo Tk con alegría que le tocara con su loca pero gran amiga

-ah así que tu eres Takaishi, que locura, bien niño a ver que puedes hacer, dicen que eres bueno – dijo Rika simulando que lo retaba

-jajaja, te demostraré que no son solo palabras – dicho esto comenzó el encuentro

Rika en realidad era buena y fue quién anotó la primera cesta, pero Tk no se quedó atrás, aunque tuvo que luchar con ella arduamente; entre tanto que estaban jugando, Tk se colocó delante de ella pues estaba a punto de anotar dos puntos, sólo que tenía que esquivarla.

-Rika, qué pasó con la situación de Kari, ¿ella ya está mejor? – Preguntó mientras rebotaba el balón-

-digamos que la chica quiere hablarte por lo que hiciste la semana pasada, ese encuentro "amistoso" que tuviste con Henry-

-y tu que crees ¿me perdonará?-

-solo si dejas la actitud de niño conquistador en frente de Tifany, estoy segura de que lo hará – dicho esto Tk mostró una mueca de alegría y la esquivó fácilmente, con lo que anotó la cesta para ganar

-oye Tk todo lo que me preguntaste ¿fue para distraerme? – Dijo ella fingiendo molestia, pues sabía que el "niño" como le decía ella, no era de ese tipo de personas-

-claro que no, solo que…no podía concentrarme sino tenía eso claro – dijo el disculpándose

-jajaja, vaya Tk ya veo quién es tu inspiración – dicho esto se fue a escuchar el resultado del entrenador-

-veamos, Takaishi ¡cielos! Pasaste a la final, bien vamos a ver si cambio mi tradición este año pues juegas bastante bien, en cuanto a ti Nonaka…me encantaría tenerte como atacante – dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa que Rika devolvió – los siguientes serán… Wong y Kato

-¿Quién rayos es Kato? – preguntó Henry

-soy yo, y supongo que tu debes ser Wong – dijo Yuri presentándose

-oye lo siento creí que eras hombre, mi nombre es Henry Wong –

-y yo soy Yuri Kato, anda comencemos, solo que no seas muy malo conmigo – dijo ella con una mueca tierna

-no te preocupes, pero sabes que voy a la final –

-si lo sé, después de todo lo que haces es luchar por un amor – dijo Yuri con una sonrisa

-oye ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo él desconcertado

-bueno, porque sé que no eres un chico malo, solo que luchas por lo que quieres es todo – Yuri era una chica como Kari, o algo parecido, solo que ella es un poco más terrenal, lo único que hacía era fijarse en los pequeños detalles y analizar tu situación, eso era todo

El partido comenzó, Henry había decidido ser suave con Yuri, pues creía que no tenía un muy buen nivel, pero su nivel tuvo que cambiar a uno de verdadera competencia, pues Yuri resultó siendo muy buena, ya que comenzó con algo "sencillo" anotando una cesta desde el otro lado de la cancha, el problema era que Yuri no era muy buena atacando, por lo que Henry después de una dura lucha, fue el ganador.

-vaya, ¡que sorpresa!, bien Wong quedó en la final con Takaishi, y Yuri, serías una excelente defensa y anotadora-

-claro que si señor – dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa, luego se acercó a Henry, deseándole lo mejor y le dijo al oído – mucha suerte con el pequeño Tk, solo ten en cuenta que vas a destruir un verdadero amor, cuando tu ya tienes destinado el tuyo – dicho esto se fue con Rika, pues estaba a punto de comenzar la prueba de porristas. Henry se quedó quieto, hasta que Tk lo llamó

-oye Wong, anda quiero salir de esto, le prometí a mi amiga ir a verla con las porristas – dijo Tk

-si lo sé, y que bien que reconozcas que es tu amiga, porque nunca la vas a poder ver como algo más – dijo Henry poniéndose en posición

-si, eso lo veremos-

Dicho esto comenzó el partido, Tk fue el primero en recibir la pelota, pero Henry rápidamente se la quitó y anotó el primer punto, Tk ni corto ni perezoso, se la arrebató y desde el otro lado de la cancha anotó una cesta de tres puntos, Tk y Henry era buenísimos en su técnica, no se insultaban ni nada, con solo las miradas y jugadas era más que suficiente, las chicas se habían reunido antes de ir a ver a sus amigas porristas, todo para ver el encuentro entre "el guapísimo hermano de Matt Ishida" y "el lindo alumno nuevo extranjero". Iban en un empate pasional, pero después de tanta lucha Henry se puso algo agresivo, además que recordó que tenía que ir a ver a Kari en la prueba de porristas, así que empujo a Tk, el cual lo hizo caer sobre el brazo, lesionándose levemente.

-oye Takaishi puedes continuar, es que sino tendré que escoger a Wong como capitán – dijo el entrenador con cara de lastima

-¿Qué? Pero si fue culpa de el – reclamó Tk levantándose con el brazo lastimado

-mira, en el basketball habrá mucha gente que te querrá hacer caer y tienes que aprender a esquivar los golpes que te quieren dar, es por eso que no escojo alumnos del primer año, porque los alumnos mayores pueden esquivar con facilidad los golpes, pero no te preocupes aún así pasas –

Tk estaba realmente frustrado, con que cara le llegaría a Kari diciéndole, "Henry es el capitán del equipo de basketball". Pero en ese momento Rika había entrado a recoger sus zapatos deportivos pues del afán de ir a ver a sus amigas se le habían olvidado, escuchó la situación y supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, así que gritó fuertemente:

-OYE TK… - gritó ella llamando la atención del pequeño rubio – RECUERDA TU INSPIRACIÓN, TE ESPERA PERO COMO CAPITÁN NO COMO UN JUGADOR MÁS – dicho esto se fue corriendo dándole ánimos a Tk para que siguiera adelante

-sabe que entrenador…continuemos, me están esperando-

-pero…está bien, pero quiero ver que eres capaz de esquivar los golpes-

-no se preocupe, con el intentando matarme en este partido, estoy seguro que tengo un verdadero reto-

-bien chicos, se que quieren ir a ver a las porristas así que quién anote la próxima cesta será el ganador-

El partido se complicó, Tk tenía el balón, pero Henry se lo quitó, corrió a su cancha a anotar la cesta ganadora, pero Tk lo bloqueó con el brazo lastimado y corrió a su zona, Henry lo intentó detener, pero fue en vano, Tk esquivó todo lo que le trato de hacer, al frente de su cancha, tenía a Henry adelante; solo se repetía esas palabras "su inspiración" hasta que recordó….

_**Flash Back**_

_**- suéltame, te atrapará a ti también – decía un pequeño rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos azules**_

_**-claro que no – decía la castaña – no te soltaré por nada**_

_**-ahhhhh pues entonces que caigan los dos – dicho esto Piedmon cortó la cuerda con la que se sostenían Tk y Kari y cayeron al vacío**_

_**Tk sentía que todo se le venia encima, ya no sabía que hacer, tenía una figura de Matt, y la sacó la miro y recordó esas palabras de Matt que le decían "se que mi hermano menor jamás perdería las esperanzas", eso le dio fuerza para seguir, pero no era suficiente…así que la vio…indefensa, con lágrimas en los ojos, todo porque no lo quiso soltar y seguir adelante, se encontraba en su situación, lejos de casa y con su hermano, la única persona que la defendía con valor, atrapado al igual que el suyo. Se sonrojó al verla y lo comprendió, ella era su inspiración, su motor, por ella luchaba, por ella se encargó de avisar y salvar las vidas de ella, Sora y los digimons cuando Machinedramon los atacaba, lo entendió, Kari le gustaba y…**_

_**-Angemon ultradigivolves a Magnangemon- **_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

En ese momento recordó que nunca le había fallado a Kari, y no era la hora de hacerlo, cuando ella estaba enfadada con él, esquivó a Henry de una manera casi invisible, y anotó la cesta de la victoria.

-no puedo creerlo, pero…Takaishi de primer año, eres el nuevo capitán – Henry, tu quedas como líder sustituto – dicho esto el entrenador se retiró

-bueno Henry si me disculpas, voy a ver a Kari – dijo Tk con una sonrisa nada hipócrita, después de todo había recordado un buen momento, Henry se limitó a seguirlo, el también la quería ver

***********************************************************************************************

PRUEBA DE PORRISTAS (n/a: las volteretas imagínenlas como quieran yo trato de explicarlas como yo me las imagino =9)

Bien chicas, mi nombre es Akane Kendo y soy la capitana sustituta de las porristas, saben que no creo en las alumnas de primer año, pero bueno, uno nunca sabe, además haremos una eliminatoria donde la ganadora según yo considere será la capitana.

-disculpa Akane pero, ¿Quién va a juzgar nuestras coreografías, tu? – dijo Sakura

-no, en realidad, yo voy a ser su competencia, y aquí no se van a evaluar las coreografías – en ese momento, tanto Kari y Sakura como Mimi y Tifany, sintieron que todo lo que habían hecho no había servido para nada – ustedes tendrán una competencia de karate conmigo –

-¿Qué?, pero Akane, tu eres una profesional, en ese campo y ¿Por qué Karate?– reclamó Kari

-déjame explicarte pequeña Kamiya, la prueba consiste en enfrentarse conmigo en una competencia de lucha, pero ustedes no se van a defender o atacar con golpes normales, sino con piruetas, si me esquivan será con una voltereta o una mortal, así me enseñaran que tanto saben, además eso les enseñara, elasticidad, rapidez y coordinación, que es lo que se necesita para hacer las complicadas figuras…bien comencemos por…Tachikawa, anda a competir-

Mimi estaba realmente nerviosa pero lista para hacerlo, después de todo era de las mejores porristas en ., la pelea comenzó, Akane lanzó una patada y Mimi la esquivó con una voltereta, se puso de cabeza apoyándose en sus manos, abrió sus piernas, las volvió a cerrar un pegó una patada, que mandó hacía atrás a Akane, luego Mimi cayó sentada al piso, Akane se fue contra ella, pero Mimi puso sus pies sobre el abdomen de Akane y la levantó, haciendo que esta diera una mortal, Mimi se levantó y Akane también, Akane la atacaba con sus golpes, unos los daba, otro Mimi los esquivaba con volteretas, hasta que dio una vuelta triple sobre el mismo lugar y dio una mortal hacia atrás con la que iba a dar el golpe final, pero Akane lo esquivo con una doble hacia arriba, así que Akane la declaró como empate.

-Bien la siguiente será…Wills-

Tifany dejó mostrar su descomunal cuerpo, volteó a mirar a Tk guiñándole el ojo, para desgracia de Kari, y se dispuso a empezar. Akane empezó con una zancadilla (n/a: no se como le dirán en su país pero aquí en Colombia, cuando te ponen el pie y vas caminando para que te caigas, eso se llama zancadilla) pero Tifany esquivo el pie dando un pequeño salto, pero antes de llegar al suelo, se apoyó en los hombros de Akane para dar una mortal hacia atrás con volteretas horizontales en el aire y cayó de espaldas, todos quedaron sorprendidos y aplaudieron, excepto Tk que no dejaba de mirar la figura descomunal de Kari, al mismo tiempo que se regañaba por sus pensamientos. Akane continuó atacando pero no daba ni un golpe, pues todos los esquivaba con botes hacia atrás, al final con un mortal adelante tomando sus rodillas, Tifany le dio una patada a Akane, y esta la declaró como ganadora.

-la siguiente es…Kinomoto-

Sakura siguió ante su compañera de nivel, y se puso en una posición que nadie más que su hermano comprendió, pero Akane no necesitaba conocerla para darse cuenta, Sakura practicaba artes marciales chinas…lo que le faltaba. Akane le advirtió no usar sus técnicas y comenzaron. Sus volteretas eran sencillas pero rápidas, Sakura no se movía impresionantemente, pero si muy rápido por lo que confundía a Akane, y lograba golpearla, Akane se paró en frente de Sakura, pero esta tomó sus manos y se pasó por debajo de las piernas de Akane, luego dio una mortal en el aire y se paró sobre los hombros de Akane y empezó a golpearla con sus pies, Akane ya cansada la declaró ganadora.

-oye Sakura de donde sacaste esos movimientos ¿Quién te enseño artes marciales? – le preguntó Kari curiosa

-bueno…muy pronto lo conocerás mi querida Kari

-de acuerdo, estoy cansada, ya basta, la última es Kamiya – dijo Akane

Kari se sentía muy nerviosa, todos sus amigos incluido Tk habían ido a verla, ella no se inmutaba, pero ella era alumna de primer año y no se creía capaz de vencer a Akane, Tk se percató de eso y usó el método de Rika…

-oye Kari, sólo quería decirte que soy el capitán de basketball, a pesar de que el entrenador no escogía a nadie de primer año, pero lo logré, y quiero que tu también lo hagas, no me importa…no me importa si estas enojada conmigo igual mucha suerte – dicho esto Kari no se contuvo y fue a abrazarlo y a dedicarle una sonrisa, no sin antes decirle en el oído, "gracias pero recuerda que no he terminado contigo"

Kari comenzó atacando, pero Akane la esquivó y tomó su pierna para hacerla caer, pero Kari se apoyó con sus manos en el piso, y aunque parezca increíble, la levantó con sus piernas y la empujo hacía la pared, Kari cayó acostada, mientras todos estaban boquiabiertos por lo visto, Akane la iba a atacar ya que estaba en el suelo, pero Kari dio un bote hacia atrás y se levantó. Akane enviaba patadas, pero Kari daba volteretas para esquivarla. Cuando Akane se retiró para atacarla, Kari se percató y aprovecho, tomo impulso e hizo una media luna y lanzó una patada de medio lado, lo que hizo que Akane cayera, ella se incorporo y la iba a atacar con todo su impulso, pero el impulso se perdió cuando Kari la esquivo con una mortal hacia delante hacia arriba tomando sus rodillas muy alta, casi parecía sobrenatural, y cuando iba cayendo, dio unas vueltas horizontales en el aire para terminar con una patada, lo cual hizo que Akane quedara derrotada.

-¡Oigan basta ya! He tomado una decisión, Kamiya y Wills competirán y así se decidirá pues bajo mi nivel están empatadas, así que veremos quién gana-

-bien, por mi esta bien – dijo Tifany – y a ti, ¿o te da miedo competir conmigo?-

-jajaja no me hagas reír Tifany, ya verás como es competir, de paso arreglaremos cuentas pendientes – dijo Kari con determinación

-si de paso le mostraré a Tk como es una porrista de verdad – Kari se molesto por eso

-no te preocupes que de eso ya me encargué yo-

-ah si y como porque – dijo Tifany

-pues porque me gus… - Kari se calló en ese momento

-ay no es cierto, ¿te gusta? Bueno no me sorprende, el chico es un bombón pero no te preocupes, que el es para mí, yo nunca pierdo y menos por un hombre-

-si lo quieres ver como una competencia por Tk es tu problema, yo voy por ser la capitana-

-bien Kamiya empecemos-

Tifany comenzó atacando a Kari con un puño el cual esquivo con una voltereta de lado muy estilizada y haciéndole una zancadilla que Tifany esquivo para caer encima de Kari pero ella con un bote hacia atrás la esquivo, Kari recordando la técnica que le había enseñado su amiga Sakura, y salto posesionándose en los hombros de Tifany, pero justo cuando la iba a atacar, Tifany la tomo de los tobillos para botarla, pero Kari se percato y se lanzo hacia atrás apoyándose en sus brazos y con la fuerza de sus piernas hacerle perder el equilibrio a Tifany, pero ella logro posicionarse en pie antes de hacer, pues esto se vería como una falta. Las dos chicas se miraron y dieron una mortal hacia delante, se apoyaron en el aire con sus pies, estilo bicicleta y se fueron hacia atrás, Tifany cayo con una mortal hacia delante sosteniéndose las rodillas mientras que Kari cayo dando vueltas horizontales en el aire, de repente Kari vio a Tk este le estaba dando ánimos mas que nadie, y recordó algo…

_**FLASH BACK (LA CANCIÓN VA ENTRE COMILLAS, ESTA POR FRAGMENTOS, SI POR FRAGMENTOS LA RECONOCEN, DÉJENMELO EN EL REVIEW, AL FINAL LES DIRÉ EL NOMBRE)**_

_**Kari y Tk se encontraban paseando por el parque y llegaron bajo un árbol**_

"_**he vuelto a los lugares que juntos caminamos que juntos recorrimos pero no te encontré"**_

_**-oye Kari recuerdas que por aquí jugábamos, jajaja que tiempos-**_

_**-si es cierto, pero ahora que entremos a la secundaria, no vamos a tener tanto tiempo- dijo ella con mueca de tristeza**_

"_**he vuelto al bulevar y al pequeño café y al viejo de las flores por ti le pregunté"**_

_**-oye mira, quieres ir a comer algo en ese café – dijo el rubio señalando**_

_**-seguro vamos – dijo Kari subiendo un poco el animo**_

_**Pasaron por el frente de un puesto de flores, y Tk vio entre las flores rojas, una rosa rosada, así que la pago y se la regalo a Kari**_

_**-y porque me das esto-**_

_**-digamos que es por ser una persona muy especial para mi… - Tk se sonrojo – yyyyy por pasar a secundaria-**_

_**Kari se sonrojó, cuando salieron del café…**_

_**-oye Kari, quisiera pedirte un favor-**_

_**-si dime-**_

_**-bueno, primero quería preguntarte ¿tu…ya diste tu primer beso?-**_

_**-¿? – Kari se sonrojó con esta pregunta – bueno…yo…no… ¿y tu?-**_

_**-¿yo?, bueno no, ese era el favor que quería pedirte, quisiera que mi primer beso fuera con una amiga no con alguien pasajero que no me conozca-**_

_**-Tk yo no lo se – dijo Kari pero era tarde, Tk ya estaba demasiado cerca**_

_**-no lo pienses, solo siéntelo – dijo Tk posicionando sus labios sobre los de ella**_

"_**aun recuerdo el árbol, donde yo te bese, tu escribiste mi nombre y yo el tuyo también"**_

_**Fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor y a la vez de pasión, después se separaron por la fata de aire, Tk le pidió mil disculpas a Kari pero esta solo se sonrió, tomo un pedazo de metal que estaba caído y escribió el nombre de Tk bajo ese árbol…**_

_**-y… ¿Por qué mi nombre? Le pregunto Tk con una sonrisa-**_

_**-bueno digamos que es para recordar este momento tan especial, sabes yo también quería que mi primer beso fuera contigo y no con un extraño pero no sabia como decírtelo-**_

_**-bien entonces yo escribiré el tuyo también-**_

"_**El, el cielo fue, testigo de el cielo fue testigo de, del bulevar y del café del árbol donde la encontré no puedo olvidar el día que sentada en el parque la bese, los niños jugando las palomas volando, te llevo en mi mente a ti…"**_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

-…Tk – dicho esto Kari se puso de espaldas, se apoyo sobre los hombros de Tifany y le dio una patada con la cual terminaron el encuentro-

Todos aplaudieron la actitud de Kari…

-cielos la pequeña Kamiya no se queda atrás – dijo Akane con lo que Kari se sonrojo – me alegra decirte Kari que eres la capitana de las porristas-

-cielos gracias Akane _gracias, muchas gracias por ese momento Tk…_- con esto se retiró a celebrar con sus amigos, solo que afuera los esperaba una pequeña sorpresa…

-Agumon-

-Gabumon-

-Biyomon-

-Tentomon-

-Palmon-

-Gomamon-

-Patamon-

-Gatomon-

-Veemon-

-Hawkmon-

-Armadillomon-

-Wormon-

Pero se dieron cuenta que habían mas digimons, los cuales les pertenecían a…

-Terriermon – dijo Henry

-Renamon – dijo Rika

-Leomon – dijo Yuri

-¿? Ustedes también era niños elegidos no lo puedo creer – dijo Sora

-si así es – dijeron los tres

-bueno chicos, primero queremos darles dos noticias antes de irnos a celebrar – dijo Agumon

-anda dinos de que se trata – dijo Tai

-primero, que el digimons de tu hermana, tiene un compañero-

-¿Qué? – Grito Kari – Gatomon tienes novio, y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-es que queríamos guardarles la sorpresa-

-¿queríamos?-

-si…-dijo Patamon-queríamos

-¿Qué?, Patamon tu tampoco me habías dicho…pero me parece muy bien, solo ¡cuídense mucho eh! – les dijo Tk guiñándoles el ojo

-eso les digo a ustedes – les dijo Patamon a lo cual se pusieron rojos

-bueno la otra cosa – dijo Agumon es que hay dos bebes…de dos parejitas por ahí-

-¿Qué dos bebes? – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo…

-si, dijo Biyomon…les presento a Botamon y Yuramon-

*******************************************************************************************************

**UF... 17 PÁGINAS DE MICROSOFT WORD HE ROTO UN RECORD!!! ME SALIO LARGOTE PERO ESO ES BUENO!!! LAS CANCIONES SE LLAMAN…LA DE TOYA "YO QUISIERA – REIK" UNA BALADA HERMOSA QUE YO CREO MUCHOS CONOCEN…LA OTRA SE LLAMA "UNA FOTOGRAFÍA – BONNY CEPEDA" EN UN MERENGUE NO SE SI MUCHOS LA CONOZCAN, YO NI LA TENIA EN CUENTA PERO MI MEJOR AMIGA ME DIJO QUE LA DESCARGARA Y CRÉANME ES MUY BONITA Y EN GENIAL, SOBRE TODO PARA BAILAR ^^…OK AQUÍ VA LO BUENO**

**¿QUIÉN ES EL VERDADERO AMOR DE HENRY?**

**¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL JUGADOR DE FÚTBOL QUÉ FALTA?**

**¿DE DONDE SALIERON LOS DOS BEBES DIGIMONS?**

**¿CUÁNDO MATT LE DEDICARA A SORA LA CANCIÓN?**

**BUENO A PARTIR DEL PRÓXIMO CAP. VOY A EMPEZAR A DIVIDIR LOS SUCESOS POR PAREJAS ASÍ QUE EMPEZAREMOS POR SORATO, SINO SE ME VA A HACER MUY LARGO, SIN MAS LOS DEJO**

…**LUZ Y ESPERANZA SIEMPRE PRESENTES…**

**JEKARI**


	4. LA CONFUSION DE SORA

**HOLA CHICOS PRIMERO QUE TODO ****¡MUY FELIZ ANIVERSARIO A LA MEJOR SERIE DEL ANIME DIGIMON!**** JIJIJI UN POCO TARDE PERO NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR EL PRIMERO DE AGOSTO COMO SE DEBÍA…EN FIN TAL Y COMO HABÍA DICHO ESTE SERÁ UN CAPITULO SORATO ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUCHO…**

**AHH Y RECUERDEN, DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE, SI FUERA ASÍ HUBIERA HECHO UN DIGIMON 3 EN LA SECUNDARIA, Y HUBIERA DEJADO FULL TAKARI EN EL FINAL JIJIJI **

***************************************************************************************************

**CAPITULO 4: LA CONFUSIÓN DE SORA**

-Haber chicos primero que nada explíquenos, ¿de quienes son esos dos digimons bebes?- dijo Sora enternecida y a la vez preocupada

-bueno…comenzó Gabumon, verán Yuramon es mío y de… Biyomon-

-¿Cómo? – gritaron al mismo tiempo Sora y Matt-

-si, bueno, es que, no se, comenzamos como amigos, salimos un par de veces, y bueno…así terminamos – dijo Biyomon totalmente sonrojada

-ya veo… - dijo Sora –

-ahh pero eso no es todo – cuando nace un bebe digimon es porque se gustan las camaradas de los digimons padres – dijo Gabumon mirando de reojo a Matt y Sora que iban a explotar de vergüenza –

-¿Qué? Dijo Matt, bueno yo, ella, mejor dicho dígannos, ¿de quien es el otro bebe digimon? –

-bueno, - dijo Agumon – el otro digimon le corresponde a Palmon y a mi, es un Botamon-

Tai se mantuvo con la boca abierta, tanto que le dolía la mandíbula y Mimi literalmente se desmayo. Cuando recobro la conciencia dijo…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Palmon? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Porque? ¿Con Agumon? _Espera eso quiere decir, que los camaradas se gustan, eso quiere decir… ¿será que Tai aun siente algo por mi? Pero que estoy pensando, será mejor que no saquen el tema? Ah ya se _– oigan chicos y, ¿para quienes son esos digimons? – preguntó Mimi evadiendo los comentarios de su mente

-bueno eso no lo sabemos – dijo Palmon – serán para quienes se los merezcan, eso si personas muy cercanas a ustedes –

-bueno chicos basta – dijo Joe que había ido a ver a sus compañeros competir – ya se hizo de noche será mejor que descansemos, ya que los capitanes y los demás tienen que descansar, pues desde mañana comienzan el entrenamiento-

-es cierto – dijo Sora – vamos Kari, Tai ¿nos vamos? –

-no, en realidad, tengo que ir a hacer unas diligencias, estoy seguro de que Kari o mi mejor amigo Matt te acompañaran – dicho esto se fue molesto hacia la salida-

-espera Tai – dijo Sora, pero ya era tarde

-Sora…es que…tengo que hablar con Tk de algo serio, así que el me lleva a casa, ¿puedo irme con el a solas? Por favor, además tengo que aprovechar que mi hermano no esta – rogó la pequeña Kari. Sora se caracterizaba por siempre alcahuetear lo que Kari hiciera…así que…-

-seguro pequeña – le dijo a Kari mientras buscaba con la mirada con quien irse, solo que todos a excepción de Matt, Rika, Henry y Yuri se habían ido – así que tomare un taxi para irme

-bueno muchachos tengo que irme, anda Yuri vámonos – dijo Rika haciendo un ademán con la mano, Yuri se despidió con una sonrisa y Henry las siguió con un "Rika tenemos que hablar" –

-anda sigan adelante solo tengan cuidado – les dijo Sora a los pequeños, mientras ellos siguieron Sora fue a despedirse de Matt –

-bueno supongo que nos vemos mañana – dijo Sora dispuesta a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero Matt se quito –

-¿Qué acaso hice algo? – dijo Sora molesta

-Sora no nos escapemos del tema, anda yo te llevare a casa, tenemos que hablar –

-de acuerdo…_ay no vamos a hablar de lo que paso ¡que pena!_-

*****************************************************************************************

-A ti que rayos te esta pasando Tk!!! Es el colmo que te estés peleando!!! Ahora si puedes explicarme porque están peleando – pregunto Kari muy molesta

-Ash Kari solo me saco el mal genio es todo – dijo Tk recordando lo sucedido cuando Henry se entero que también le gustaba Kari-

-Tk – dijo parándose de el muy cerca, provocando que este se sonrojara – tu no eres así… ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo Kari con tristeza en sus ojos –

-es que Kari… -

-oigan chicos…-grito Matt – rápido caminen que se hace tarde – dijo el llegando provocando que estos dos salieran de su trance –

-si ya vamos – respondieron ellos totalmente rojos

Al llegar a casa, Tk y Kari se despidieron como de costumbre, bueno con un besito en la esquina de los labios, cosa que Sora y Matt no se percataron, Kari entro a su casa, y se dispusieron a bajar al piso cuarto donde vivía Sora, Tk los esperaba en la esquina…

-bueno al menos esos dos ya se reconciliaron… -dijo Sora viendo la expresión de felicidad de Tk…-

-si, para ellos todo lo que ocurre es muy significativo – dijo mirando de reojo a Sora

-¿que estas insinuando Matt? –

-Sora respóndeme con la verdad, ¿Por qué ibas a darme ese beso? Por que si, por que sentiste algo…

-Matt por favor no me preguntes eso, además no alcanzamos a darnos un beso, simplemente, rozamos nuestros labios, con ese tipo de beso no te puedo decir nada – concluyo sora pensando que había ganado

-ah si, entonces quizás, con este beso si puedas responderme – dicho esto Matt tomo a Sora de la cintura y le dio un beso, suave y apasionado a la vez que deja con la boca abierta a cualquiera, cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Matt le dijo…

-por favor Sora no me dejes en vela toda la noche, espero que me respondas pronto – dicho esto se fue con Tk, mientras Sora entró a su casa…

-_ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida!!! Pero será que le importo, a quien engaño, no se ni yo lo que siento además el es un conquistador de primera, estoy segura que me lo pregunta solo para no ilusionarme _– pensaba Sora mientras entraba a su casa-

*********************************************************************************

-ajaaaaaaaaaa, con que por eso querías venir conmigo ¡Matt tiene novia! Jajajaja – gritaba Tk por toda la calle después de haber observado lo que pasó

-cállate mocoso si no quieres que le diga a Kari Kamiya lo que dices dormido de ella-

-oye Matt relájate – dijo el tranquilizándolo para que no le dijera nada a Kari – además Sora es una chica hermosa no se porque te molesta –

-ay no lo se Tk, tal vez porque le gusta a mi mejor amigo, y por esto podríamos terminar una amistad de casi 11 años y ahh si! si Tai no me deja verlo, significa que cierto hermano mío, tampoco podrá ver a cierta hermana de Tai ¿o me equivoco?-

-¿Qué?, hermano no me puedes…digo no le puedes hacer eso a Tai –

-lo se mocoso – dijo Matt cambiando su semblante a uno muy triste – pero tengo que saber al menos si Sora me corresponde o no-

-¿Y tu crees que Sora te dirá algo? – dijo Tk con un ambiente sarcástico, pues conocía bien a Sora y sabia que ella no seria capaz, y menos queriendo tanto a Tai

-no, en realidad no, por eso necesito hacer una llamada, así que apúrate a llegar a casa-

Iban caminando muy rápido para llegar a su edificio, a pesar que no era muy lejos, era fin de semana y las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente que iba a discos y bares, hasta que se encontraron con un conocido que solo los vio y siguió de largo, pero sabían perfectamente quien era.

-pero si es-

-quieto Matt déjalo le harás mas daño-

-pero Tk esta ebrio, va a llegar ebrio a su casa, y eso si llega tengo que ayudarlo es mi mejor amigo-

-basta Matt, tu porque crees que esta ebrio eh? No será por las cosas tan lindas que vio hoy, mas bien vamos, yo le avisare a Kari por teléfono avisándole que esta cerca de casa en ese estado, estoy seguro que se encargará-

-de acuerdo, al menos tu novia sirve mas que tu – dijo Matt en tono de burla

-óyeme, ella es muy útil y yo igual…………………………………………oye que NO ES MI NOVIA-

Al llegar a casa Matt se dispuso a llamar…

_-hola-_

-hola, oye hablas con Matt-

_-Oh, hola Matt como has estado-_

-no puedo decir que bien-

_-y eso porque, puedo ayudarte?-_

-en realidad si, necesito que me ayudes porque tengo una situación muy grave con mis mejores amigos, veras-

_-oye Matt puedo adivinar-_

-Pues si aunque no creo que sepas porque…-

_-¿a ti te gusta Sora verdad?-_

-pero que…como supiste?-

_-porque me los conozco mejor que nadie, haremos algo, que tal si nos vemos en el café que queda frente a la escuela al salir__, pues es que mañana no puedo es domingo y tu sabes…la familia, además yo tengo practica y tu también-_

-de acuerdo muchas gracias-

_-no hay problema adiós-_

*******************************************************************************************

El lunes siguiente los chicos empezaron con sus entrenamientos…

Tk aun seguía pidiéndole perdón a Kari, mientras que ella solo se burlaba al ver su cara cuando se paseaba en frente de el con el uniforme de la capitana de las porristas…

El uniforme de las demás porristas contaba con una camisa sin mangas en cuello en V color negro, una falda de prenses color blanca, medias altas blancas y tennis negros; mientras que el de Kari constaba aparte de la camisilla y la falta, con un guante el la mano derecha, la falda era un poco mas alta que las demás, (según Akane para que la ayudara a ver mas alta…mentira…porque sabia que iba a matar a Tk, pues Akane siempre le tuvo mucho cariño a la "menor Kamiya") adornada con lentejuelas negras, la camisilla mas ajustada y letras japonesas en su espalda que decían "equipo de porristas secundaria Odaiba".

Pero Tk no se quedó atrás y se vengó de una manera que Kari nunca imaginaba, las chicas entrenaban sobre el mismo gimnasio que las porristas y cuando las porristas tomaron su descanso ellos practicaron… Tk se movía ágilmente, mientras las porristas incluida Kari se morían por el, puesto que era un chico bastante apuesto…Sakura y Mimi solo miraban divertidas la situación de ver como Tifany y Kari se morían por Tk, hasta que el hizo una cesta y … fue a lavarse la cara…bueno no solo la cara. Tk se fue a un lavabo de la esquina, perfectamente para que solo Kari lo viera, (bueno y la metida de Tifany también, aunque ese no era el objetivo de Tk) y se quito la camisa pues para el "hacia mucho calor"…los bastones de Tifany y Kari cayeron al piso al ver como las gotas de agua fría caían sobre el torso bien cuidado de Tk, luego se seco un poco el cabello y se puso la camisa, mientras que Kari y Tifany se desviaron a otra parte para disimular. Cuando Tk regreso a la cancha se dio cuenta de esto, y solo le quedo por agradecer a Rika y Yuri por ese consejo.

********************************************************************************************************************

En el entrenamiento de fútbol, Ranma como un buen capitán, les exigía mucho a Tai, Davis y Ken, aunque a Tai no le quedaba de otra que desquitarse con los goles…por lo que Ranma se percató y lo llamó para hablar con el.

-otra vez Takenouchi o me equivoco-

-no, no te equivocas Ranma…de nuevo-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-no…no puedo decírtelo, solo que, mis esperanzas ya están más que perdidas-

-es por Ishida verdad…-

-oye, ¿te la pasas vigilándome?-

-no (dijo el con una sonrisa sincera) solo que ustedes son mi competencia, en lo del líder de la secundaria, así que debo estar bajo sus pisadas haha – dijo el con aires de superioridad

-pues alégrate, porque Matt no me ayudara al ser el líder de la secundaria, así que para ti mejor-

-mira seré tu rival, pero también tu amigo, y como amigo te digo, que si de verdad amaras a Sora te gustaría verla feliz con otra persona, y bueno…recordando lo de Mimi…-

-entre Mimi y yo ya no hay nada y lo sabes-

-no Kamiya…yo de ti no estaría muy seguro – dicho esto se retiro y se dispuso a practicar saltos con los demás chicos-

*****************************************************************************************

En Tenis no les estaba yendo mejor, Sora como capitana del equipo no se podía concentrar, pensando en si le gustaba Matt o no. Por un lado Matt era un chico muy lindo, pero Tai también estaba de por medio, era su mejor amigo y no sabia si sentía algo mas o solo era cercanía…mientras que Yolei no podía dejar de ver a la cancha de fútbol…

-Sora-

-dime-

-no crees que deberías descansar, créeme estaremos mejor entrenando nosotros solos…sin ofender…-dijo Yolei pensando que había ofendido a la ruda capitana del equipo

-sabes que…tienes razón, solo les pudo que practiquen con esmero y perdónenme por no venir dispuesta a entrenar –

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa y Yolei se encargo de dirigir la práctica, mientras que Sora caminaba pensando en que iba a hacer

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Matt es un chico muy apuesto pero es que es tan… mujeriego que eso me molesta, pero…nunca había sentido esto por un chico, mientras que por Tai, siento algo muy lindo, pero no se si sea amor, tal vez sea por la cercanía de los dos…

**************************************************************************************

En la banda las cosas no iban nada bien para Matt, todos los chicos, estaban aburridos de esa situación así que Toya decidió intervenir, pues los demás estaba cansados de repetir la misma canción por los desacordes de Ishida.

-Matt ya basta, porque no simplemente vas y la buscas y le pides una respuesta-

-porque no se que es lo que vaya a pasar, y no la quiero presionar, no se ella como reaccione, porque en primera yo fui quien tomo la iniciativa para ese beso-

-si pero ella no se opuso, tal vez solo necesitas tomar algo de aire…-

-si, de acuerdo, toquen "yo quisiera" a lo que regreso _necesito cuanto antes aprender esa canción y dedicársela a ella…_

Matt caminó solo sin percatarse que no tenía una muy agradable compañía, o mejor dicho alguien que en ese momento no desearía haber visto…

-te gustó ver como el que decías era tu mejor amigo, quedó destrozado, todo por su mejor amiga-

-Tai…no lo tomes de ese modo…déjame explicart…-en ese momento Matt recibió un puño en la cara

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? O es que acaso que ¿le estabas enseñando a besar? Por favor no seas cínico-

-óyeme, no me hagas decir cosas que no quiero Tai-

-anda dime lo que quieras en la cara-

-bien Kamiya si así lo quieres de acuerdo, lo único que estas haciendo es tapar un sentimiento con otro, sabes a la perfección que el hecho que Mimi haya vuelto te dolió y mucho, y mas que no te haya dicho nada del pasado, y como viste que no puedes olvidarla, empezaste a tomar el camino de quien estuviera mas cerca, es decir, de Sora y no piensas en que hay gente que la quiere de verdad-

-perdón…quien eres tu para cuestionarme Ishida, ahhh y de paso te gusta…la quieres pues me alegra, aunque bueno eso dices siempre que las mujeres terminan siendo tus juguetes-

-si, y sabes algo… - en ese momento Sora iba a doblar la esquina pero al escuchar la disputa se escondió – puede que yo haya tratado a las mujeres como juguetes, pero Sora me enseño que es mucho mas que eso, que son personas muy valiosas para los hombres, sobre todo como lo es ella para mi, porque la amo y así no te guste voy a luchar por estar con ella – dicho esto Matt se volteó y quedó en shock al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sora, mientras se echaba a correr, Matt intentó alcanzarla, pero se escondió entre la gente que salía de la secundaria, a Matt no le quedo mas que resignarse y arrepentirse, mientras se encaminaba al café donde tenia su cita.

Sora corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, estaba realmente confundida, Matt técnicamente se había declarado, y había descubierto que no era un mujeriego mas, corrió y corrió dando vueltas a la manzana de la secundaria, el parque…hasta que llego en frente de un café donde vio una escena realmente desagradable…

Matt estaba abrazando alegremente a Mimi, mientras que ella le daba un beso en la mejilla y le acariciaba el cabello, mientras que el sonreía agradecido, sin pensarlo Sora entró al café…

-y tu me reclamas que yo soy quien no le da importancia a las cosas – gritaba Sora con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué? Sora pero tú que haces aquí – dijo Mimi confundida

-tu ni me hables disque amiga…Matt como me puedes hacer esto-

-pero Sora, oye un momento, no tenemos nada porque tu no me has dicho nada, porque me reclamas – pregunto Matt lo que provoco el silencio de Sora por unos segundos…

-porque, creí que había encontrado a una persona a quien entregarle mi corazón y no tienes idea del daño que me causas – dicho esto salio corriendo del café dejando a Mimi y Matt totalmente confundidos…

Si lo sé…yo también lo amo….

***************************************************************************************************

**MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO PERO USTEDES SABEN COLEGIO, GAJES DEL OFICIO…OK QUE TAL??? EL SIGUIENTE CAPI SERÁ MICHI ASÍ QUE ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS Y BUENOS COMENTARIOS, OK OK CRITICAS TAMBIÉN…LOS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO **

**LUZ Y ESPERANZA SIEMPRE PRESENTES**

**JEKARI**


	5. AMOR, BORRACHERA Y UNA DULCE LLEGADA

**HOLA CHICOS!!! SIIII LO SE NO TENG PALABRAS PARA EXPLICAR LO MUCHO QE LO SIENTOOOOO PERO SIN COMPUTADOR QDE ABSOLUTA Y TOTALMENTE BLOQEADA Y BUENO AL FIN PUEDO CONTINUAR CON NUESTRO FIC, PORFA SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS EN EL REVIEW, DE PASO LES QIERO DESEAR UN PROSPERISIMO AÑO NUEVO Y UN FELIZ 2010!! AH! Y YA TENGO CASI EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE OTRO FIC, POR SI ESTAN INTERESADOS EHH!! BUENO AQUÍ VA…**

**CAPITULO 5: LA DECISION DE TK…**

-ay Yolei estoy desesperada no se que hacer – decía Sora entre lagrimas mientras Kari traía algo de café

-Pero Sora pudiste haber visto una confusión no necesariamente estaban saliendo…o si??-

-se tomaban de las manos, sonreían y lo besó en la mejilla ¿Qué mas quieres Inoue? Gritaba Sora desesperada-

-Calma Sora – decía Kari llegando con el café – estoy segura que todo es un malentendido porque Matt si que te ama…créeme yo sé porque te lo digo-

-Y tú porque traes esa cara – pregunto Sora preocupada – Kari te ves, muy mal –

-Si es cierto, parece que te hubiera hecho algo T…-

-ni lo menciones Yolei – dijo Kari – el está muy ocupado para…otras cosas-

-mmm creo suponer que eso tiene nombre propio y es Tifany Wills o me equivoco – dijo Yolei muy segura-

-pues no! No te equivocas, ya que el señor esta muuuy ocupado para mí y esa va con esa tipita…pues que le vaya muy bien – dijo la pequeña Kamiya agachando la cabeza

-eyyy eyyyy en que los viste pequeña Kari – pregunto Sora curiosa

-es que le pregunte a Tk si me acompañaba a casa y me dijo que no podía porque tenía una "práctica extra" en basketball, pero cuando doble la esquina después de despedirme de ti Yolei, lo vi llevándose a Tifany tras los arbustos del gimnasio y Tifany iba realmente emocionada, desde ahí no le he vuelto a hablar-

-pero Kari…debe estar destrozado…-

-les digo algo no me interesa – dijo Kari simulando orgullo, un orgullo que se doblegaba con sus amigas al lado

* * *

Al día siguiente…

-Hola princesa – dijo Henry como todo un caballero entregándole unas rosas blancas

-oh Henry! De verdad que son hermosas muchas gracias – dijo Kari alegrando su triste semblante

-bueno eso es para que olvides las malas experiencias y recuerdes que hay personas que te quieren mucho – dijo el acercándose bastante a la pequeña Kamiya

-siii ehhh que lindo – dijo Kari alejándose nerviosa – bueno tengo que irme adiós – y salió corriendo dejando solo al apuesto chico

-ayyy Kari, por amor uno hace lo que sea, y yo estoy logrando que todo se me dé gracias a esa pelea que tuviste con Takaishi…vamos muy bien – decía Henry mientras se dirigía a su clase

En deportes…

-Kari ya explicame porque no quieres hablarme, ¿es porque no te acompañe el viernes a tu casa? Es que tenía que hacer unas cosas y…-

-si seguro detrás del gimnasio estabas muy ocupado, sabes que Tk creí que eras diferente, creí que no eras de esos que jugaban con varias chicas a la vez, pero te digo algo…me demostraste todo lo contrario-

-¿Qué? Tú...¿me seguiste? Kari no puedo creerlo, creí que confiabas en mí-

-¿Cómo puedo confiar si efectivamente me dijiste mentiras? Mira ve con Tifany eyyy es una chica hermosa, yo seguiré en planes con Henry y asunto arreglado-

-Kari…si no fueras mi amiga sino mi novia…creería que me estas terminando – dijo Tk extrañado

-sabes qué? Dijo Kari muy molesta, tómalo como quieras – dijo la pequeña Kamiya y salió corriendo a trotar un poco

-¿Qué pasa amigo rubio muchos problemas? - Dijo Rika llegando detrás de el

-Oh! Rika siempre me asustas…sabes que si ahora no la entiendo me siguió cuando fui a hablar con Tifany y…-

-¡¡ FUISTE A HABLAR CON TIFANY IDIOTA!! – Dijo gritando Rika – no te dije que no te le acercaras en lo que Kari se calmaba

-eyy Rika párala yo te explico cómo son las cosas, si fui a hablar con Tifany peeeero a aclararle las cosas mira esto paso…

_FLASH BACK_

"_Yo estaba ahí parado como si nada, observando cómo las porristas…bueno como Kari practicaba sus saltos y eso, pero llego la hora de su descanso y cuando iba a saludarla para tomar algo, Tifany se me acerco…"_

_-Hola lindo! ¿Viniste a verme? – Dijo Tifany acercándose mucho al pequeño Tk provocando que cayera al suelo-_

_-ahh!! Que! No espera Tifany no es lo que tú piensas yo solo – dijo Tk entrelazando palabras_

_-ahh no es lo que yo pienso, pues sabes lo que yo pienso – dijo ella posándose al lado de Tk con sus labios muy cerca a los de Tk – pienso que hay personas que no te valoran para nada pero ¿sabes algo? Yo si te sabría valorar, con un chico tan lindo…quien perdería la oportunidad – dicho esto poso sus labio sobre los de Tk dándole un suave beso del cual nadie se percato ya que habían caído justo tras los arbustos_

"_Luego le dije a Tifany que debía hablar con ella, ella se emociono pero sin embargo no le dije nada, créeme Rika me sentí muy mal por eso, lo pensé todo lo que restaba de clase, y al salir…"_

_-amorrrrr aquí estoy ¿vamos a hablar? – dijo Tifany saltando sobre los hombros de Tk_

_-Tifany yo no soy tu…sabes que vamos tras gimnasia ahí te hablare – _

* * *

_-Queeeeeeeeeeeeee ¿Cómo que no me confunda? Tk me estás diciendo que no quieres nada conmigo, así, de frente? – dijo ella indignada_

_-si Tifany mira, eres una chica hermosa y no puedo negar que me impresiono bastante tu belleza cuando llegaste, pero no puedo confundirme a mí mismo ni confundirte a ti, porque lo siento es que hay una chica que con solo acercarse me quita el aliento y no puedo…-_

_-es Kamiya cierto – dijo Tifany muy enojada_

_-ahh!! Ehhh si así es, no puedo mentirte ¿acaso se me nota mucho?-_

_-la verdad bastante…sabes que de acuerdo no voy a molestarte – dijo ella fingiendo – yo me alejare (por supuesto si no puedo alejarte a ti de ella, puedo alejarla a ella de ti)_

_END FLASH BACK_

-Lo ves Rika, y ahora anda con unas estúpidas rosas que Henry le regalo, mira si yo fuera Matt ya estaría bebiendo-

-jajaja que exagerado eres amigo, pero bueno, dicen que el alcohol borra todas las heridas…-

-Nonaka a correr – llamo el señor Fujitaka

-bueno Tk espero soluciones esto jaja aunque me gustaría verte bebiendo..-

-será…no yo no soy capaz de eso, o si – dijo cuestionándose Tk mientras se alistaba para correr

* * *

-Hola chicos como están – dio Tai un poco triste

-hermano que pasa – dijo Kari quien era la única en la mesa por ahora – ahh todavía no has solucionado tu problema con Matt

-¿Qué? Qué te pasa Kari yo no me pondría mal pro un soquete como él-

-ay hermano, parece que pensaras que no te conozco, sé que es por eso, extrañas a tus amigos, ¿sabes qué? Deberías hablar con Sakura ella te puede hacer reaccionar, ya que yo no puedo-

-si Kari ya lo admito es verdad, ahora Sora se sienta con Akane y Matt con los chicos de la banda y vaya que de verdad los extraño – dijo Tai con semblante triste – pero si me entero que se lo dijiste a alguien juro que te…-

-eyy tranquilo tranquilo, para que son las hermanas – dijo ella

-oigan chicos – llegó Yolei corriendo – Kari, Tai los estaba buscando tienen que ver lo que está pasando en el patio central – dicho esto todos salieron a correr para ver que ocurría

-eres una desgraciada como te atreves, solo llegaste aquí para causar problemas-

-¿Qué? Oye sabes que soy bastante agresiva Sora pero contigo no lo soy así que deja de hacer show y ya cállate – dijo Mimi tratando de calmar a Sora la cual se veía con lagrimas en los ojos y bastante enojada

-¡diablos! Nunca había visto a Sora así ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó mirando a Kari y Yolei quienes se hicieron las locas y miraban a otro lado

-Kari…Yolei… ¬¬ - dijo mirándolas de reojo

-ay de acuerdo de acuerdo – dijo Yolei – lo que ocurre es que Sora vio a Mimi con Matt y eso la puso mal, pero hablamos con Matt y bueno…lo que en realidad paso solo Mimi lo puede contar-

-eso quiere decir…que Sora si lo ama…Ranma tenía razón – dijo el recordando las palabras de su amigo "si en realidad te gustara Sora lo que más desearías es verla feliz" luego desvió su mirada en Mimi

-basta Sora por favor deja de insultarme, ya te dije que no paso nada con él, que parte de nada no has entendido-

-eso es lo que no entiendo Tachikawa, ¿Cómo es posible que salgas con él si yo lo amo? Si puede que no se lo hubiera dicho, pero sabes algo, ahora me importa un rábano si me escucha o no – dijo ella llorando

-ahora me doy cuenta…que Mimi es una chica muy especial para ese tipo de cosas y bueno…ella siempre me decía que cada vez que Matt o ella tenían un problema se buscaban el uno al otro porque son muy buenos amigos…ahora lo entiendo – dijo Tai en voz alta mientras Yolei y Kari escondían risas

-¡oigan de que se ríen! Dijo Tai a lo que Kari y Yolei soltaron la carcajada

-jaja es que jajaja hermano eres muy dulce cuando se trata de Mimi…¿Por qué no vuelves con ella y ya? -

-basta que no se hable más de ese tema-

-mira ya me cansé de estar discutiendo yo me voy – dijo Mimi haciendo un ademán con la mano y dando la vuelta

-esto no se queda así "amiga" – dicho esto Sora se le lanzó encima a Mimi con lo que comenzaron una pelea, Mimi solo trataba de detenerla pero viendo que la fuerza de Sora era mucho mayor que la de ella, jalo su cabello pelirrojo tratando de sacársela de encima

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? – gritó Matt a lo que todos quedaron en silencio – Mimi llévate de aquí a Sora y ustedes manada de chismosos que miran FUERA DE AQUÍ – por lo que todos salieron corriendo por la reacción de Matt

Cuando Mimi llegó con Sora a los pasillos los cuales estaban vacios ya que era la hora del receso, no encontró forma de calmarla más, que con una cachetada…

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Sora? – puede que yo sea saltona y lo que quieras pero eres mi amiga y jamás te haría eso por favor reacciona, en que estas pensando; se que siempre te ha gustado Matt ¡por favor tu disimulas pero te conozco mejor que tú misma! Y sé que Matt está realmente enamorado de ti, es la primera vez que lo veo así y no sabe como demostrarte cuanto te quiere…eso era lo único que estaba haciendo contándome y pidiendo un consejo, por Dios un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla son signos de amistad – decía Mimi entre lágrimas

Camino al pasillo…

-¿Qué pasa Tai? No estoy de ánimos para pelear – dijo Matt al notar que Tai lo había seguido

-si yo tampoco – dijo Tai a lo que Matt paro su camino – necesito hablarte

-¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Matt lejos de los puños del mayor Kamiya

-ya sé que…amas a Sora como nada en el mundo, y por lo que acabo de ver, bueno, esa reacción de peleadora no la hubiera tomado por mí, ustedes se aman y yo no puedo evitarlo, mira no te voy a detener ni me va a molestar si ustedes dos son algo más que amigos, a fin de cuentas Sora me gusta, o bueno no lo sé, tal vez porque a quien amo es a…

-Mimi, lo sé – dijo Matt sonriendo de medio lado recordando viejos tiempo

-S..Si así es – dijo Tai extrañado

-pues si de algo te sirve, no ha olvidado lo que paso entre ustedes – dijo Matt volteándose directo a Sora

-¿Qué? Matt amigo espera tienes que contarme mucho – dijo Tai corriendo tras Matt

-jajaja de acuerdo pero será después porque ahí está tu querida Mimi – dijo Matt y a lo que se acerco…

-Mimi ¿Por qué estás llorando – dijo Tai preocupado

-no pasa nada amr…Tai, no pasa nada, solo Sora me pidió perdón y todo se arreglo-

-¿seguro que ya todo está bien? – dijo Matt enfatizando a Sora con la mirada, ella solo asintió con la cabeza

-bueno debemos dejarlos solos, anda Kamiya, tu hermana debe estar buscándote – dijo Mimi llevándose a Tai del brazo

-Sora…mira respecto a lo que escuchaste cuando pelee con Tai, no quiero que te presiones solo…-Matt quería seguir hablando pero el dedo de Sora se poso sobre sus labios

-solo…quieres saber porque me pelee en realidad con Mimi, o me equivoco – dijo Sora muy cerca de el acariciando los labios de Matt

-b…b…bueno si – dijo Matt

-porque…yo también te amo – dicho estoy Sora le dio un suave beso, mientras Matt la alzaba feliz de la respuesta de su pelirroja

* * *

-oye Yolei has visto a Tk – dijo Kari por la línea telefónica

_-no amiga no lo he visto, se que se fue con unos chicos del equipo de basketball, en realidad se veía muy triste, no has pensado que sea por tu "ley de hielo" este fin de semana que paso – _

-¿Qué? No Yolei, además que podría hacer, a el poco o nada le importa lo que ocurra conmigo

_-no seas tan dura con Tk Kari, sabes perfectamente que él te adora, te estuvo buscando todo el santo día y tú lo esquivabas – _

-si pero Tifany si le debió prestar atención ¿verdad? – dijo Kari enfadada

_-jajaja Kari actúas como una típica celosa – dijo Yolei riéndose – oye cambiando de tema… a ti nunca te ha dado curiosidad no seeeee…de estar con alguien, bueno alguien que amas como Tk-_

-¿a qué te refieres con "estar" y como que alguien que amo como Tk? Acaso te consta?-

_-jajaja la verdad si – dijo Yolei muy segura de si misma – y sabes a lo que me refiero con "estar" tú sabes cama, besos, caricias…-_

-ya Yolei ya lo entendí, y no se…apenas tenemos 16 no crees que estamos un poco pequeñas para…¿no me digas que tú con Ken?-

_¿Qué? Kari no digas eso, es que varias veces he estado sola en mi casa a solas con él, pero siempre lo he detenido y no sé, cuando amas mucho una persona, tú crees ser capaz de detenerlo-_

-¿Por qué lo dices? Acaso me preguntas si yo me resistiría si Tk y yo estuviéramos solos y…

_-Exacto! Mira dime si no puedes resistirte a un beso, una caricia de Tk, una simple mirada, como vas a poder contra cientos de caricias, cientos de besos y mucho más – _

Kari lo pensó por un momento, imaginándose…(si Tk es como es sin camisa como será…)

_-Kari, Kari!!!-_

-¿Qué? Que pasa Yolei-

_-jajaja te lo imaginaste te lo dije-_

-claro que no-

_-jajaja amiga más bien te dejo para que continúes tu fantasía cuídate, si veo a Tk en algún otro lugar además de tu corazón te aviso-_

-(suspiro) de acuerdo Yolei adiós – dijo Kari mientras su mente continuaba volando - ¿acaso fui muy dura con él? ¿Dónde se metió?

* * *

-amigos, amigos ya b..b…ba…asta hip! – decía Tk totalmente borracho por sus amigos

-jajaja Tk calmate, más bien siéntate un rato y deja que el barman te cuide, créeme ese despecho por Kari te va a hacer devolver lo de tu almuerzo tres días atrás-

Tk se sentó recostando la frente contra la barra del barman, Tk llevaba bebiendo desde hacía horas en el bar, recordó que su hermano decía que lo bueno de los borrachos era no recordar nada de lo malo, bueno mientras se encontraran borrachos, y al querer olvidar a Kari por un poco de tiempo decidió pedirles a sus amigos del equipo, que lo llevaran a un bar a beber solo un trago, sin darse cuenta que terminaría…-

-Totalmente borracho, ¿oye no crees que estas un poco pequeño para beber?-

-qe…zzo…zoollo zzoy 2 años menor…kkk…kreo – dijo Tk

-¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunto el barman preocupado

-iioo…16 y utted –

-bueno yo tengo 18, tienes razón solo son dos años de diferencia-

-ooiigaa…no me criittike…no zzab porrshh lo qree ee pasado – dijo Tk levantando su cabeza y apoyándola en su mano

-bueno le puedo asegurar que si es por amor, yo he luchado bastante –

-ahh zii cu..cuentemee, al final nu mee voyyy a ac acordar de naadaaa – decía Tk

-bueno – dijo el barman para ayudarlo un poco – yo tuve bastantes problemas con mi chica, tu sabes el hermano quería matarme, los chicos detrás de ella, y había uno en especial que a ella le deslumbraba y realmente se confundió por eso-

-oo..ooigaa ¿Cuál ezz zu nombre? Lepa..le pasa lo missssmo que a mii – dijo Tk sorprendido

-ohh!! Lo siento que modales, mi nombre es Shaoran Li – dijo presentándose haciendo una reverencia y dando la mano – llegue hace como una hora y vine a ayudar a un amigo por esta noche, y bueno después llego a darle la sorpresa a mi Sakura-

-Sa..Sakura?? bueno mii nombreee esssss Tk Takaishi, y sii no estuviera borrachooo le diriaa que conozco una Sa..Sakura, es Kinomoto-

-Ah si! Esa es mi chica Sakura Kinomoto ¿de dónde la conoces? – pregunto Shaoran extrañado por la coincidencia

-bueno de dondeee noo la ko..konocerriiaa, ella esss amiga de mi chica, y ssu herrmanooo, es de laaasss porristas que ap..apoyan el equipo de basketball, esttudia en la seccundaria, y vive en el edificio de mmmii chicaa – dijo Tk relajado

-vaya! Tú debes ser un ángel caído del cielo, por favor dame la dirección del edificio por favor, temo que se me perdió y no sé cómo llegar –

-ssegguro – dijo Tk y apunto la dirección tras la cuenta de sus bebidas

-gracias amigo – dijo Shaoran – ahh y mi historia termina porque, el chico que impresionaba a mi chica no era más que una confusión de ella por lo amable y "apuesto" que era el tipo, al final le confesé lo que sentía porque lo de nosotros, era más fuerte, de más tiempo y yo lo sentía así, bueno después ella me dijo que también me quería y el resto es historia-

-oooiieee, y co..como le dijiste a Sakura que laaa amaabassss – dijo Tk curioso

-ah eso es fácil, con una serenata – dijo Shaoran y se retiro, Tk busco pronto un teléfono

_-Mmmmmmmmmmm Hola??-_

-hermano estassss desspiiertoo prfecccto necesiito quee me ayudess-

_-¿pero qué? Tk ¿estas borracho? Dime donde estas, yo te recojo y te traigo a mi apartamento, por nada dejaría que mama te viera así_

-mira tte loo pongoo asiii hermanooo, si nooo me ayudaaass no voy a ccassa y siigo vagando por el centrooo – dijo Tk poniendo a Matt "el alcahueta" entre la espada y la pared

_-¿Qué quieres enano? Que te ayude con Kari acaso?-_

-bueeno enn rrealidad siii, quiero llevarle una se..serenata hip! –

_-y en donde crees que consigo a mi banda a la media noche, en el carrito de los sueños de Takato no, gracias – dijo Matt_

-miira solloo tuu eres guitarrista y buennooo Toya ssiiiendo dell mismo edifiiiicio puede ayuuudar, seee que sii leee pido ell favor no se negaraaaa-

_-de acuerdo, pero ¿Qué canción tocamos o qué?-_

-ttengo una perfwectaaa ya verassss-

* * *

-Enano no puedo creer que este parado con mi guitarra, mi baterista enojado a la 1am en frente de la ventana de una chica de 16 años por una de tus borracheras, créeme hermano acabo de reconciliarme con Tai, y tú en ese estado es una nueva batalla Ishida Vs. Kamiya-

-Matt andaa toca fuerrthee para queee Kari salgaaa-

Dicho esto Matt soltó un acorde de su guitarra a lo que Kari despertó sobresaltada y se asomo con cuidado, al ver a Tk…

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso Tifany no te acepto en su casa?-

-Kar..Kari Solo Esscuuucha-

-Tk estas borracho…-

Hoy Quiero Sentirte

Hoy Quiero Decirte

que estrellas y luna son hoy tuyas

Hoy Quiero expresarte

mi amor quiero darte

hasta mi sol entregarte

hoy quiero amarte mas

mas

de la mano tomarte

y en la vida guiarte

por ti arriesgarme

hasta la vida quitarme

por ti dar mi todo

y aun se que es muy poco

suena doloroso

pero es muy poco

de mi parte Pa la tuya amor

no dar mas

y por eso yo digo al cantar

Coro=

Hoy Quiero Sentirte

Hoy Quiero Decirte

que estrellas y luna son hoy tuyas

Hoy Quiero expresarte

mi amor quiero darte

hasta mi sol entregarte

hoy quiero amarte mas

mas mas mas mas

Hoy quiero que sepas

hoy quiero que entiendas

que te amo y te extraño

que no puedo evitarlo

porque sin ti

me siento morir

no encuentro razon

para seguir

por eso creo estar

en lo cierto al cantarte, escribirte y dedicarte

todo esto a ti

Coro=

Hoy Quiero Sentirte

Hoy Quiero Decirte

que estrellas y luna son hoy tuyas

Hoy Quiero expresarte

mi amor quiero darte

hasta mi sol entregarte

hoy quiero amarte mas

mas

-Tk, eso fue hermoso – dijo Kari ya en el primer piso – definitivamente el talento musical es de familia – abrazandolo fuerte en sus brazos – peeeero aun no me explicas que hacías con Tifany

-espera Kari – dijo Matt – Tk ya me lo conto y en ese estado es horrible intentar entender; lo que ocurrió es que Tifany se le lanzo a darle un beso sin su permiso, a la salida lo único que él hizo fue aclarar todo y decirle que a la única persona que ama es…-

-a Tiii diviina teee amoo, y qui..quierrooo que seeaass mii mii mii- dijo Tk

-ayyy su novia Kari que si quieres ser su novia – dijo Matt en pijama y ya cansado de ver la escena

-cla…claro que si – dijo Kari y lo levanto, fundiéndose en un tierno beso que duro un buen rato-

_-ahh!!! Shaoran amor estas aquí!!-grito Sakura_

-¿Qué? Li ya llego pero cuando… - dijo Toya mientras salía corriendo a su apartamento dejando a una pareja besándose y a un Matt con frio, rogando que Tai no saliera, a la 1am con su guitarra, una batería que no era suya y en pijama

**HAHA QE TAL LINDO FEO JUJUJU Y ESPEREN A QUE SHAORAN ENTRE A LA SECUNDARIA, BUENO AQUÍ VA A PASAR DE TODO, ADOLORIDA Y ASI COMO MATT ESTOY A LA 1AM DESPIERTA PERO NO POR MI HERMANO SINO POR MIS FIC-ADICTOS ASI QUE MUUY PRONTO EL CAPI 6 :D NO OLVIDEN EL REVIEW!!!!!!!! **

**LUZ Y ESPERANZA SIEMPRE PRESENTES..JEKARI**


End file.
